Avatar Realm
by Aria52
Summary: A single dream shared by everyone and Aang is the cause of it. How do the ones that remember their dreams react to the ones that don't? Shifting realities, Sung, Kazula, Toru, and most importantly Zuka! Not to mention at least one lemon!  Bout to remake
1. Trained Sleep

**So...slightly disappointed in my other avatar story...the last chapter took over a week to get two reviews! And i'm getting to the fun part!**

**Anyways, i've been writing this one for a while now...each chapter is slightly over eight pages which means...long.**

**Which also means once I finish putting up the six chapters I already have finished and anymore i write after that...it will take a while to update But it also means i can have user input unlike the other one And i've already written a lemon to throw in here so there will be no shortage of that XD**

**After a bit of experimenting i've decided that these are the main pairings i like...still not quite sure if i like aang with suki but i definitely like sokka and zuko, toph and haru, and azula and katara...even though the combination of two of those is a bit...odd**

**I was originally making this all about aang...but...i tend to go off track and focus on my favorite pairing...and favorite character...so after this chapter it pretty much switches to that...**

**But I shall not make this story focusing on them...for the first time i will not have a main character selected...for now.  
**

* * *

Grey eyes opened, startled. They shifted around him and the entirety of the room was odd.

The bright colors were definitely familiar but he was used to wearing them…not a room covered with them.

"Aang, wake up, it's time for school." The door opened and Aang smiled, "You don't want to be late for your first day." Aang nodded as the door closed and attempted something that had become second nature for him…but it didn't work.

Aang's eyes widened as he tried again.

His bending was gone.

There had to be a logical explanation for this…he got up like any other would and looked through his clothes…his normal outfit wasn't there.

Frowning, he grabbed black pants and a black tank…after looking through many drawers he found something that resembled the orange shawl he remembered and put it on over his tank top.

He walked out and Gyatso smiled at him.

"Not going for something a little more normal?" He asked, Aang blinked and the monk sighed, "Fine, same as always it is." Aang went to the bathroom to clean up and was about to go out the door when Gyatso stopped him, "Forgetting your school bag?" He asked, Aang blinked again as he was handed a bag, "Go on, the bus will be here soon." As he put the bag over his shoulders, something yellowish orange showed up, he jumped as it opened.

"Get on." He blinked but did, there were a lot of people in there, all talking to themselves…there was a group that wore red, a group that wore blue, and a group that wore green…sadly he sat in the front on his own.

Next was a large group of girls in green, they were laughing to themselves and one spotted him, she smiled and sat down next to him, waving the others off, they went to sit with the others in green.

"Watch out, if it wasn't for your arrow, I'd think you were fire." Aang blinked.

"What do you mean?" He asked, the girl giggled.

"Black and red are their main colors, black and orange are close." She said simply.

"Oh…I just dressed in what I was comfortable in…" Aang frowned.

"Suki." She said, holding her hand out, he smiled at her.

"Aang." She smiled back.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Aang, I hope you don't get torn apart too much, you're kinda cute." He blushed as she stood up then his eyes widened.

"Wait, what do you mean torn apart?" He asked, she only laughed, causing him to frown.

When they got to the school, he walked out, not sure where to go.

"You're new." He blinked and turned, she had long brown hair and blue eyes, "Come on, I'll take you to the office."

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"It's the least I can do…knowing what Sokka's gonna do." He blinked.

"Sokka?" He asked; she smiled at him; it distracted him for a second.

"My brother." She said, "Anyways, this is the office, my name is Katara, it was nice meeting you!" She rushed off as he frowned.

He went in and got his schedule, the old man at the desk…his name was Iroh, mentioned that there was someone named Zuko who had the exact same schedule as him…how was he four years ahead in everything when he didn't even know what was going on?

He was introduced to the class and told to sit behind the one person he could recognize even without being told…his unique blue eyes saying everything.

Sokka.

Almost everyone who wore blue had blue eyes as well but Sokka's and Katara's were different…there was a sparkle and a different shade that made them…unique.

Sokka smirked at him as he sat down, the guy that sat next to him did as well…his scar didn't sit right with the monk…was he even a monk anymore?

Aang shook his head and paid attention. They were given time to work and Sokka turned around.

"So, Aang, right?" He asked, Aang smiled weakly.

"Yeah, and you're Sokka…your sister mentioned you." Sokka smiled at him.

"I hope she didn't say anything too bad." Aang smiled back.

"It wasn't terrible." Aang was feeling better about it…

"Good, so I can scare it into you." Aang's eyes widened.

"It's not going to be as bad as he seems to think it will." Said the guy next to Aang.

"That's relieving…" Aang trailed off, looking for a name.

"Zuko, and he's a wimp, I'd be more worried about everyone else." Aang smiled.

"Iroh mentioned you." Zuko's eyes narrowed.

"Of course he would." He growled. Aang blinked, did he do something wrong?

"Heh, your uncle still trying?" Sokka asked with a laugh.

"Can I ask what he's trying?" Aang asked warily.

"No." Zuko growled, Aang nodded.

"He doesn't like Zuko's current boyfriend." Sokka laughed, Zuko glared at him while Aang coughed.

"Oh…well…that's nice…" Sokka stopped laughing.

"But don't you dare try anything." Zuko rolled his eyes as Aang blinked.

"Um…I won't…" Someone laughed from behind him, he turned.

"Give him a break, he just got here." The one who spoke had white eyes…it nearly creeped Aang out. But her face was beautiful and her hair was tame, green looked good on her and her…features stood out quite a bit. Her outfit was obviously expensive and draped over her body gently…but he could tell despite her disability she'd be handy in a fight.

But she wasn't Aang's type so he merely smiled at her.

"I'm Aang, and you are?" He asked.

"Toph Bei Fong." She stated, his eyes widened.

"That's one of the richest families ever, isn't it?" Sokka and Zuko grinned.

"Yes, yes it is." She grinned, "You don't know, do you?" He blinked, "He." She pointed to Sokka, "Is Sokka Mizai, their family's weapons development puts them pretty high up…add in the medicinal balms and they're rich." Aang stared, "And he." She pointed at Zuko, "Is Zuko Hishu, I'm sure you know that name." He nodded warily, "And who are you? A simple monk who was kicked out of your home." He frowned.

"How do you…" He trailed off.

"Its big news if you listen to the right groups, I hear you're quite the fighter though." Aang frowned deeper.

"I don't like fighting." She laughed.

"Then you'll hate it here." He blinked at her, "Poor little monk has to find his place." She laughed, "The entire school is split up into three groups." Aang nodded, having noticed, "Fire, Earth, and Water." He blinked, "Each one uses a different fighting style, we'll have to see which fits you best."

"And if I don't want to pick sides?" Aang asked.

"Too bad." Zuko filled in.

"So are you all friends even though you're in different groups?" Aang asked, all three frowned.

"Not only are they in different groups…they're the leaders of the three groups." Aang blinked and turned to the last seat in the four directions. His eyes and hair were both brown…he wore green.

"The leaders?" Aang asked, looking at the three

"And you were placed right in the center of them, sucks to be you." He said.

"What's your name?" Aang asked.

"Jet." Aang blinked.

"Just Jet?" He asked.

"My father was killed before I was born and my mother died during childbirth, I was put into an adoption agency but never adopted so I don't have a family name." Aang's eyes widened.

"Oh…sorry." He frowned as Jet waved it off.

"You're going to offend a lot of people here just asking questions." Toph informed him, Aang frowned, "I'm actually surprised you haven't asked the most obvious one." Aang blinked, "Yes, I'm blind." She grinned as he looked uncomfortable, "I have just trained my hearing to the point where I can hear the spider going down to sugar queen's head." She grinned as Aang looked around.

"It's in the next room." Sokka sighed, Aang blinked, "There should be a scream soon…she's terrified of spiders." And sure enough, there was a scream soon after and several shouted words after that involved 'It's a spider!' and 'Kill it, kill it!' The entire class glanced over then shrugged it off.

"Point is, I'm not helpless and I'm sure you'll find out after school today." She grinned evilly as Aang frowned.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Every day you don't have a group, someone from each group will be sent to beat you up…the first day the leaders do it." Jet stated, Aang's frown deepened, "Relax, not all of them are the strongest fighters…just the best leaders." Sokka glared at Jet while Zuko and Toph didn't feel offended by the statement, showing just who it was about.

"Relax, we do it one at a time." Toph said.

"We'll even let you pick the order." Zuko smirked.

The entire day, Aang was anxious…his last class only had Zuko and he was ready to bolt but as soon as the bell rang, Zuko grabbed his shoulder.

"No running away on your important day." He smirked.

"Don't you get in trouble?" Aang asked.

"As if, many of the teachers have even picked sides." Aang frowned as Zuko led him into what seriously looked like a fighting arena…and many students were filing into the seats.

Aang looked around, so many strange faces…but three definite colors…they were easily separated and all sitting behind their leader.

"The rules are simple…" He blinked, there were rules, "Either we beat you till we're tired of beating you or you knock us out of the ring, we'll try not to knock you unconscious, I don't want to be making house calls." Toph stated.

Great rules.

"Who do you want to fight first?" Zuko asked, relaxing.

"No one." Everyone booed.

"If you don't pick, the crowd will." Sokka said, cheers of all three names erupted…but it was obvious who won as one side pulled out cards and held them up, all cheering his name as the cards held his name in gold surrounded by a field of red.

"You might want to take off your shirts…don't want to ruin them." Aang blinked but did so as Zuko did the same, Aang thought he had more confidence than that but when there were fangirl screams from every side, he saw why. Zuko smirked at the other two and walked up.

Aang dodged every attack, immediately trying to head for Zuko's back. The scarred teen attacked with impressive speed, Aang could barely avoid some…then he was hit by a strike in the gut, his eyes widened at the power behind it as he caught himself…but as Zuko rushed for him, he saw his opportunity. He let Zuko pass him then got behind the black haired teen. He placed his hand on Zuko's spine, right between his shoulder blades, and used that to figure out where the other would move, following exactly so he couldn't attack.

Everyone stared as Zuko couldn't get Aang…his opponents always cried for mercy in an instant…

After a while, Zuko grew irritated and whirled around, Aang placed his leg in the way and Zuko tripped, then Aang pushed him over the edge.

Everything froze.

Aang looked around then Toph laughed.

"Nice, I don't think Sparky expected that." Zuko glared at her and went back to his side, Sokka laughed too, "Now who?" Immediately cheers rose up for Toph and Sokka…

"I would really prefer not to…" Aang started, Toph sighed and shrugged off her outfit, a tight shirt and some pants were under it…

"That is starting to bug me." She said, jumping up as cheers erupted, "Just fight and get it over with."

Aang stilled his breathing…making barely a sound in it, his steps became lighter…he had been purposefully making himself seem loud all day to confuse her if this happened.

He got up behind her as she frowned.

"Where are you twinkletoes?" He paused at the nickname and she grinned as his control of his breathing slipped. She kicked behind her and waited for him to land, he did so quietly but she heard him and moved forward with precise steps.

There were no cheers as she fought…no one wanted to risk disrupting her only way of seeing…but it wouldn't have made a difference.

Aang managed to sneak under her guard and push her out.

Toph huffed as everyone remained silent in shock, Aang sighed and looked at Sokka who took off his shirt, instantly cheers erupted and he went up.

"Can't we just not do this?" Aang asked.

"Not now twinkle toes, you've beaten two of us; don't give Snoozles the chance to say he didn't lose." Toph stated, Aang was able to figure out who she meant.

For Sokka he entirely dodged, locking backs with the dark skinned teen and reversing every movement so Sokka couldn't escape. He moved forward and dashed after Aang, sending himself off the edge.

No one moved as Sokka got up.

An odd sound filled the area…one no one really knew.

It seemed like a laugh but not quite…more like a laugh from someone who never laughed.

"What do you know, Zuzu, looks like none of you deserved to be leaders." Aang turned to see a girl in red, he could only assume Zuzu was Zuko, "Maybe he should take over whichever one he goes to." She laughed again.

"I'm not sure how things go here but they either earned or were picked for their positions, if you don't like your leader, challenge him in however he was chosen but don't assume his position is forfeit because he lost." She chuckled and looked at Aang.

"My name is Azula, by the way, Azula Hishu, nice to meet you." Aang blinked, "We'll just have to see how long you can last without a group." She tossed Aang his shirt that was by where she was before leaving.

Aang went on the bus that was waiting till after the event. This time there were whispers and weird looks as him. Suki smiled at him.

"Good job arrowhead, but it only gets tougher from here." He blinked.

The next day no one talked to him but Zuko once again made sure he went to the arena.

This time, standing next to each of the leaders was another student…he ended up fighting them.

This continued for a while then when he was brought there, his eyes widened at the person standing next to Sokka.

Katara smiled at him gently as she got into her fighting stance.

Their battle was long and drawn out and resembled a dance but in the end Aang won.

The next day, Sokka and Katara joined him for lunch.

"I'm still not picking a side." Aang assured them.

"We know." Katara said.

"You beat our best fighter." Sokka said, Aang blinked, "No one is better than Katara." He smiled and Katara blushed, "There's no point in continuing this, none of the others have been able to beat Katara or even get close." Katara rolled her eyes.

"What he means is we want to be friends, forget the group thing." Aang smiled brightly.

Toph and Zuko continued to send fighters and everyone still attended but he didn't fight a single other person from the water group.

Katara started teaching Aang the style that the water group fought with and he started using it in his fights.

When he was starting to really get the hang of those techniques, something seemed different about the person Toph sent out…maybe because before he went to fight Aang, he and Toph kissed causing Aang to pause then smile.

He introduced himself as Haru and Aang managed to beat him with a bit of work. Toph nodded at him and left, causing Aang to blink and Haru to smile.

The next day, Toph and Haru joined as well.

Toph started teaching him her techniques and he had a harder time with them as he was used to avoiding and her techniques required being unmovable.

No one noticed, not even Aang, over the few months his body had aged faster than it should have…for most of the people, he appeared the way he was becoming…a body the age of sixteen, the only difference for them was the muscle he was getting from his training and battling.

Zuko, however, noticed…he was the only one able to tell as the monk grew taller and his clothes somehow still fit…Zuko seemed to like being the only one still battling, once a week he would throw in someone much stronger than everyone else and every time Aang thought it meant Zuko would be joining them.

The first had been tough…he hadn't expected someone who could use the rocks in the area to pin him down as if they were daggers…her name was Mai…and he found out she was one of Azula's best friends.

The second numbed his arm in a few seconds and he knew to watch out…that one had been close…too close but Zuko's smirk widened when Aang beat her…Ty Lee was her name, Azula's other best friend.

The third was Azula herself, Aang had nearly lost many times but with the techniques he had learned from Katara and Toph he had managed to beat her as well.

Aang looked over at Zuko who was smirking like he'd never smirked before…the leader of the fire group shook his head, knowing what Aang was asking. Aang sighed.

The fourth one…or at least at the time of the fourth one, no one was standing with Zuko…he smirked at Aang and immediately the monk knew.

His opponent was Zuko.

He wouldn't allow himself to relax…no leader would want to be beaten twice so he must have gotten stronger.

And he had.

Aang had issues…Zuko had seen every move he learned…every trick he knew and Aang hadn't realized the teen was watching for weaknesses.

Zuko nearly had him beat when Aang decided to go for it…

To use his original fighting style for offense.

Zuko's eyes widened as Aang attacked for the first time.

And Aang won.

Zuko smirked and Aang watched as he got up and left, signaling to the groups.

The next day, Zuko sat at the end of the table they sat at.

Zuko stopped him after their last class and waited till everyone had left, with a glance, the teacher shuffled out the door, mumbling for them to watch the class while he got something.

"What's up?" Aang asked.

"Why is it no one noticed?" Aang blinked.

"Noticed what." Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"The fact that you've aged three years." Aang's eyes widened and he rushed to find a mirror, Zuko followed him calmly.

"I have…what happened?" Aang asked, Zuko noted no one in the hall and sighed.

"Something's not right." He said simply, "And you seem to be the only person it changes."

"None of this seems right." Aang stated, causing Zuko to blink then smirk.

"Miss your airbending?" He asked as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"More than anything." Aang paused and looked at the smirking teen, "Wait, how do you…" Zuko sighed and ran a hand through his long hair.

"I knew it." He muttered and Aang blinked, "Why didn't I check this first?" He walked off; causing Aang to be very confused but he knew one thing.

He wasn't the only one who knew about bending…it had to be real.

The next day, Zuko wasn't there…he didn't even show up to school.

"Maybe he's sick." Sokka suggested worriedly.

As Aang was wandering around that night, he saw the teen.

"Zuko!" He turned to Aang and sighed, "Why weren't you at school?"

"Because this entire thing is a farce." Aang blinked as Zuko started to walk away, he followed, "Would you stop following me?"

"Tell me what's going on." Aang said simply.

"This is all a dream, you're a dream!" Aang blinked, "For so long I kept wondering which was real…" Zuko shook his head and started moving again.

"What do you mean a dream?" Aang asked.

"You know about bending, you should be switching as well." Zuko accused.

"No…" Aang frowned, "Before all this I could airbend…then I came here." Zuko blinked.

"What's the last thing you remember before coming here?" Zuko asked.

"Running away." Aang admitted, Zuko blinked, "After that…" He frowned, "Why is no one here?" He asked, looking around.

"Because it's the middle of the day in real life." Aang blinked, "I stayed up training to see if this would start from the same point it ended and it didn't." Zuko sighed, "So are you in a coma or something…or maybe you died in your sleep and are stuck here."

"If it's just a dream for you, you can still hang out with us." Aang tried, smiling.

"Except in some ways, it's not." Aang blinked, "Toph Bei Fong."

"What about her?" Aang asked.

"She's a twelve year old blind earthbender." He blinked, "I checked it out shortly after I met her in here…she's the champion in the earth rumble."

"Is Sokka a waterbender?" Aang asked, confused.

"I don't know, I haven't run into him." Zuko growled, "With my luck, he's probably at the north pole."

"Luck?" Aang asked, Zuko shook his head, "Wanna spar?" Zuko blinked.

"Why would you think that?" He asked, Aang grinned.

"Because, it would be fun." Zuko sighed, "And you could work off some of that anger."

"Fine." So they fought. Zuko was surprised at how skilled Aang was at shifting between the styles; it was like it was one set of motion despite the major differences between them…

Aang grinned; it was fun for him to do this…

"Okay." Aang blinked, "I'll teach you too, you're missing something offensive." Aang grinned at him, "But only once I get back to a normal sleep schedule."

"Of course." Aang grinned.

Three days later, Zuko was back, saying he was sick…he sat next to Sokka.

The group easily joked around despite the confusion around them.

Eventually Suki joined the group as well, she and Aang ended up dating and Aang finally realized that Zuko and Sokka were dating. Katara had started a relationship she wouldn't share with anyone.

Zuko stressed the control in his style, if you weren't careful you would over attack and would lose both your speed and power, leaving you vulnerable…but he also pointed out that for firebending it was crucial to have that control because fire spread without aid.

When he was done with that, Aang's body reached the age of sixteen.

He managed to set the new style into his fighting as well, now having a full range of attack.

One night, while he was asleep, everything changed.

It was the middle of the day and he fell out of the ice encasing him, he was caught by someone and as he looked up, one thing came to mind.

_Katara.

* * *

_**So...First chapter down, nice and long too...probably makes no sense about now but that's what makes it fun XD**

**Just so you can tell, aang is going to have the body of a sixteen year old in this**

**Reviews make me happy and help me update XD  
**


	2. Shaggy Dog

**Not even many people read this...and only one reviewed...**

**Oh well, i always like stories like this XD**

**zoned-out: I'm glad you find it intriguing...it's fun to write things this way, and if you like the Zuka...then you'll really like this story simply because it ends up being mainly about them...that's what happens when you're a whim writer XD**

**Just to clear things up before anyone asks, no aang doesn't know the elements. no matter what the live action movie thinks, you can't bend with just the movements, you need a feel for the element**

**Anyone think i should make the chapters shorter? This one's still over three thousand...  
**

* * *

It had been weird…acting like he didn't know Katara and Sokka…they obviously didn't know him…but they were practically the same people as back there…where Zuko called a dream.

Only, Sokka was a better fighter there and Katara was a beginning waterbender…with no knowledge of any of the moves she had taught him.

Not to mention…the fire nation had started a war.

Was that why there was no air group?

Sokka had banished him from the village so he was sitting on an ice sculpture, thinking.

Then he saw a ship like the one from the fire nation and his eyes widened.

Aang rushed down.

* * *

Zuko paid no attention as he knocked aside the one who attacked him and demanded the avatar…but then he saw Katara.

His eyes widened and he paused for a second, giving Sokka enough time to come up behind him but he still dodged easily, staring at the very person he was going to look for in the south pole…

The person who didn't recognize him.

He easily knocked Sokka back and then was knocked over, he frowned and looked up…

To see Aang.

He frowned and stood back up with a growl, his men surrounded the avatar.

Aang agreed to go with him if he left the village alone and Zuko agreed as well, his eyes lingered on Sokka as he left.

This was the real world.

That was a dream…one where Sokka didn't hate the fire nation…

Sokka would never accept him.

Zuko turned and went up the ramp.

He had Aang dropped off in his room so they could talk.

"Not going after Sokka?" Aang asked, Zuko looked at him.

"He hates me here." Aang blinked.

"Oh?" He asked.

"Fire nation anyways…I can tell." Zuko sighed, "Whatever, that's just a dream." He mumbled, "So why is it you can remember?" He looked at Aang.

"I don't know." He shrugged, "Why can you if it really happened?"

"I have always remembered my dreams." Zuko stated simply, "Might be why I was the only one who noticed."

"So they remember there but forget in real life?" Aang asked, Zuko shrugged.

"Too bad all the training you did is useless." Aang frowned.

"It's probably the basics for each…Katara's a waterbender." Zuko smirked.

"Whatever, it'll be useless to you once you're in the fire nation." Aang glared at him.

"Seriously?" He asked, Zuko shrugged.

"It's my job to capture the avatar." He said simply, "Maybe I should've captured Sokka and Katara as well." Aang glared at him, "I wonder if Azula would be able to remember her relationship with Katara…" Aang's eyes widened.

"Wait, Azula and Katara?" He asked, Zuko nodded, "Somehow…it fits, your sister's a brat and Katara's motherly enough to tame it." The two laughed slightly.

"I do have to thank you for one thing though." Aang blinked and looked at Zuko, "Because of you I've been able to bring my firebending to the next level."

"Is that why you got stronger after the first fight?" Aang asked, Zuko nodded, "One more thing…" Zuko looked at him, "What's with your hair?" His eye twitched as Aang laughed, "The shaggy dog look fits you more."

"Sokka did it." Zuko mumbled, Aang blinked.

"What?" He asked.

"In the dream…I had my hair like this…about a year ago he grabbed my hair and cut it all off." Aang's eyes widened, "And I'm not going to let anyone else cut it."

"Well, if you just avoid him, that's never going to happen." Aang decided.

"And him getting along with me here is never going to happen either." Zuko assured.

"You never know." Aang said.

"Here I'm the son of the fire lord…it wouldn't be accepted…especially not after I bring you back." Aang frowned.

"You told me how you got that scar…are you sure you want to go back if he did that to you?" Zuko narrowed his eyes, "Especially when it means you can't be with someone you care for?"

"Emotions are fleeting, family is forever." Zuko said stiffly, "It's a shame you actually had to be the avatar." He opened the door to get some guards and the ship shook. Aang grabbed his staff and rushed out, Zuko growled.

Aang went over to Sokka and said something.

"Why me?" Sokka asked.

"Just trust me, it'll only work this once." Aang said, shooting fire to the side, "Now get on Appa." Soon Sokka and Katara were on, Aang jumped up and Zuko came out, he glared and Sokka looked out over Appa's saddle with all the guilt he could muster in his eyes.

"Last chance." Zuko's eyes widened and he froze as Appa rose, he shook his head and the bison flew off, Sokka's eyes widened at the reaction, "How did that work?" Sokka asked.

"Do you remember anything from your dreams? Either of you?" Aang asked, they frowned.

"Nothing." Katara said.

"Not at all." Sokka grinned.

"Then tell me the first name that comes to your mind, okay?" Aang asked, they blinked, "Bei Fong."

"Toph." They both said instantly, they looked at each other in confusion.

"Mizai." Aang tried.

"Sokka." Katara said at the same time as…

"Katara." From Sokka, they frowned.

"Hishu." Now this one should…

"Zuko." Sokka said, he frowned.

"Azula." Katara's response was at the same time as Sokka's.

"Hogochi." This one he had only learned towards the end.

"Suki." Was the sibling's response.

"Where are these names coming from?" Sokka asked.

"A dream world I think the avatar state created." Aang said, they blinked, "There was a whole school…you two, Toph, Zuko and his sister and even Suki…all of you were there, but as far as I know…only Zuko remembers it…he remembers his dreams."

"So did you get along with him?" Sokka asked.

"At first…no…he tried to beat me up…everyone did, actually." Aang smiled, "But towards the end…he joined the group…"

"And we were in this group?" Sokka asked, Aang nodded, "You're talking crazy." Aang frowned at him.

"No, I'm not, how else would you know these names?" Aang asked, the two frowned.

"Who are those people anyways?" Katara asked.

"The group…there was one more person and one of the people mentioned wasn't in it." Aang said, "But you both were dating someone who was mentioned."

"But…there's only one guy." Sokka frowned.

"I told you before, I'm gay." Katara huffed.

"That's just it…I'm gay as well." Her eyes widened as Aang frowned, "I was dating Zuko? Are you sure?"

"That would explain his response…" Katara admitted, "So who was I dating?"

"To be honest, I'm not certain about this one…I haven't confirmed it yet…Zuko just told me." Katara frowned.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"His sister." Aang said, she blinked.

"Wait, my brother was dating my girlfriend's brother?" Katara asked, making a face.

"Don't say it like that." Sokka glared at her.

"Actually, I think they got together first." Aang said to Katara, she huffed.

"Which one was she?" Katara asked.

"Probably Azula…that was the name you said at the same time I said Zuko." Sokka stated, Katara smiled, "So…was I happy with Zuko?" Sokka asked, frowning.

"You certainly seemed happy with him." Aang confirmed.

"And he was too…based on his reaction." Sokka decided, "So why is he trying to capture you?"

"To get back to his home." Aang said, frowning, "I'm the only way he can get there." Sokka blinked.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"That's something you're going to have to ask him yourself." Aang shook his head.

"And our relationship?" Sokka asked.

"He thinks you hate the fire nation too much to consider it…especially since you don't remember." Sokka looked thoughtful.

"I don't know…I don't like mostly bald…" Aang laughed slightly and Sokka blinked, "What?"

"In the dream you apparently cut off all his hair and have him grow it out again." Sokka grinned, "You should do that next time you see him, it fits him a lot more."

"Got it." Sokka gave him a thumbs up, "So where are we going?" He asked.

"The southern air temple…I need to see if I can find some new clothes…" He grinned, "I'm already tired of wearing blue."

"Well, you're the one who went into that iceberg with clothes too small for you." Sokka complained.

"No…I was twelve when that happened, it seems like my body grew a bit in there." Aang grinned at him and they blinked.

* * *

As Sokka was about to walk into class, Zuko grabbed him and dragged him off, Aang blinked.

"Relax, twinkletoes, but you probably won't see them until at least lunch." Aang looked at Toph and grinned, "Speaking of which, your girlfriend's right outside." Aang frowned and went down to talk to her.

"What's up?" He asked, Suki smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"I…haven't been completely honest." He frowned, "And because of that…I got too absorbed in things…" She frowned too, "I'm sorry but none of this is real…" Aang's eyes widened, "You aged too fast for it to be real, I can't do this anymore or I may choose here rather than what's real." She turned and ran.

"Wait, Suki." But she was too fast.

Suki could remember as well…who else did?

Iroh.

That had to be the only reason he didn't like Zuko and Sokka together.

Aang rushed to the office and ran into the counselor.

"Ah, Aang, something wrong?" Iroh asked.

"Just…I need to talk to you." Aang said.

"I was about to go have some calming tea, would you like to come?" Aang nodded and followed the general, "So…what is on your mind?"

"When I first got here…Zuko mentioned that you were always trying to get him to get a different boyfriend." Aang stated.

"Relationship in general…and what does this have to do with your issue?" Iroh asked.

"Well…I was always wondering why and I think I finally figured it out…you knew that Sokka was water tribe, didn't you?" Iroh smiled at Aang, "You didn't want Zuko with someone who wouldn't transfer the relationship to real life."

"I only want what's best for my nephew." Iroh confirmed.

"Okay…you and Zuko aren't the only ones who remember…" Aang frowned.

"You do as well." Iroh confirmed.

"And my girlfriend…she just broke up with me because she thought everything in here was a dream." Iroh smiled at him.

"For most of us, it is…one you pulled us into…everyone here who you know the name of…somehow we'll be important to you, everyone else is fake." Aang blinked, "I've been to the spirit world before, though whether our importance will be good or bad, I cannot say."

"So…I'll meet Suki in real life?" He asked.

"At some point, yes, and she should remember you." Aang smiled.

"Thanks." Iroh nodded.

"I'll help however I can." Aang finished his tea and was about to leave, "Do you want a note to get you back to class?" Aang blushed.

"Oh…yes please." Iroh laughed and signed it for the airbender.

As Aang walked in, Toph looked sympathetic. When they were given time to work, Aang turned around.

"Eh, if she's gonna break up with you then she's crazier than a hog monkey." Toph froze and Aang blinked, "I mean…" She frowned, Jet rose an eyebrow.

"Battier than a wolfbat?" She grinned at Aang.

"What kind of animals do you guys make up?" Jet wondered then shook his head, "Never mind, I don't want to know, you might come up with something ridiculous like a badgermole." Toph nearly laughed as Jet turned away.

"So, twinkletoes, you remember as well?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, but from what I hear, you're actually twelve." Toph frowned.

"So what?" She mumbled.

"How can you dream if you're blind?" He asked.

"It's mainly a combination of sounds…I don't have my bending so I can't actually see." Aang blinked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Aang asked.

"I see with my feet…feeling the vibrations in the ground, but without earthbending I can't do it so I have to rely on my hearing here." Toph frowned, "So can you bend?"

"Airbending." Aang stated.

"That explains it." Toph decided, "Let's hope you can incorporate some earthbending moves in…just with air.

"Well…actually…" Toph raised an eyebrow, "I'm the avatar."

"Oh, so you can actually learn earthbending, good for you, twinkletoes." Aang frowned, "Good luck finding a teacher better than me."

"Couldn't you just teach me earthbending?" Toph laughed.

"No, the chances I'll ever actually see you are low, heck, the only thing I really know about you is your voice, if you can find me I'll consider it, okay?" Aang grinned.

"Deal." Toph frowned.

"So, anyone else?" Toph asked.

"So far, other than us it's Suki, Zuko, and his uncle." Toph nodded.

"Found anyone yet?" Toph asked.

"Sokka, Katara, Zuko, and his uncle." Aang stated.

"Oh, I bet those two are happy about that." Toph grinned.

"No…" It dropped, "Sokka hates the fire nation for personal reasons and he and Katara don't remember…Zuko's realized that and decided that there was no chance for them to get together in real life."

"Well, Zuko's a dumbass." Aang laughed while she grinned again, "You should tell Sokka though…"

"I already did." Aang admitted, Toph laughed, "But I hope he'll remember on his own."

"Good luck with that…I remember having this dream for a while…but only once I got as good of a fighter as I was here." Aang blinked.

"And you didn't have to become sixteen?" Toph laughed, "Why are you different anyways?"

"Because…I think when I turn sixteen my parents may actually admit I exist." Aang's eyes widened, "But how do I look, pretty? I wouldn't know." She laughed.

"Actually…you could be a heartbreaker." Aang admitted.

"Hah, I'm a looker." Toph laughed, "That's great, I hope I actually do end up looking like this, it'll be hilarious." She sighed, "Whatever, it's not like I'll actually be able to meet him."

"Haru? I'm sure you will." Aang assured.

"Maybe, and when I do, I'll look completely different…he may not even remember me, it's better to just stick with the dream for me." The bell rang and Toph got up, "So don't you dare try to find both of us."

"We'll see how things work out." Aang stated simply.

"Wait…how did you know how old I was?" She stopped and looked at him.

"Zuko found you and mentioned it." Aang admitted, she frowned.

"So you know where I am?" She asked.

"No, he didn't say where." Aang stated, she sighed.

"Good, and you better not ask him." She smiled at him.

* * *

Aang's eyes widened and a grin covered his face.

Suki's eyes widened and regret showed on her face.

But she still couldn't let up.

"How do we know you're not fire nation." She hissed. But she already knew none of them were…

Aang frowned and sighed.

"I'm the avatar." He said, Suki's eyes widened.

"That's impossible, the last avatar was an airbender and he disappeared a hundred years ago." She said, he grinned and blew himself out of the restraints.

As everyone else cheered, he only looked at her.

She showed them to their room and Sokka and Katara blinked when she closed the door and she was still inside. She hugged Aang.

"I can't believe you guys are real." Sokka and Katara looked at each other while Aang hugged her, "I'm sorry…I thought it was a dream…" She pulled back and Aang smiled at her.

"It was." She blinked, "But I think everyone is having it every night." Her eyes widened.

"Um…Aang, who is this?" Sokka asked, Suki frowned.

"This is Suki, my…" He frowned, "Ex girlfriend." Katara blinked in surprise while Sokka frowned.

"Rather warm greeting for an ex." He stated, Aang smiled nervously.

"Says the person who was off in a closet with Zuko all day." Suki grumbled, Sokka's eyes widened while Katara laughed.

"Seriously?" She asked, Suki blinked, "I wish I could remember this."

"They can't?" Suki asked.

"I only know of three others besides us." Aang frowned.

"Who?" Aang glanced at Sokka.

"Toph, Iroh, and Zuko." Suki's eyes widened.

"Zuko? Really? And he doesn't?" She asked.

"That's why Zuko dragged him off to the closet." Aang admitted, she laughed.

"Wait…then how do they know Zuko?" Aang smiled weakly.

"He only destroyed our village and tried to take Aang to the fire nation." Sokka grumbled; Suki's eyes widened.

"He doesn't seem like the type…well, maybe before but not now." She mumbled.

"Did I change him that much?" Sokka asked worriedly.

"Did getting laid change him that much?" Katara asked, smirking. Sokka glared at his sister.

"I think getting his butt kicked repeatedly may have." Suki said, they blinked, "Anyways, I should go." She kissed Aang on the cheek and he smiled, "And you should go continue your avatar duties as soon as possible. But you know where to find me." She smiled and left.

"So…your type is an excessive amount of makeup." Sokka decided.

"Actually…she never wore any there." They blinked.

Soon, fire nation soldiers stormed the town…Zuko at the head.

Suki glared at him before blocking an attack. Sokka noticed him and smirked, pulling out a dagger. He saw a chance and grabbed the ponytail. Zuko called out as it pulled him back and Sokka cut it off, as Zuko fell his eyes widened so he didn't catch himself.

"My type is longer hair…grow it out then we'll see." Sokka dropped the hair onto his chest and patted the surprised prince's cheek before leaving to help someone else.

Suki smirked at him.

"My, seems like that happened a year ago, doesn't it?" Zuko's eyes widened again, "I'll get you back for this when we're on even playing fields, trust me." She glared and he got up, growling.

"Where's Aang?" He demanded, she smirked.

"I'd think you'd be looking for the one who cut your hair instead but if you want to dump him for Aang, tough luck, the monk's mine." Zuko narrowed his eyes and attacked.

Aang frowned as he was forced to flee…his eyes met Zuko's and the prince turned around, he looked at Suki and she smiled at him encouragingly.

He jumped into the water, ignoring Sokka and Katara's protests.

The unagi sprayed water over the village so a rain put the fires out then shot him into the air to land on Appa.

* * *

"Zuzu, I'm surprised to see you've moved on." He narrowed his eyes and kept reminding himself that this wasn't the same Azula as before, "I mean, I've always known you were gay…but now you're hanging out with the avatar?" His eyes widened, "At first I thought you went with them to earn their trust in the real world but now…now I think you may have actually joined them." It was the same Azula…and she knew, "So…status report for father…failure, I always knew you would be but oh well." She giggled slightly, "By the way, what's with that ridiculous hairstyle? I hope you didn't really do that." She walked off and Zuko frowned.

"_I know we're on opposite sides and all but…" He frowned, not sure how to say it, Sokka laughed._

"_You're cute." Zuko's eyes widened and a blush covered his cheeks, "But my type is longer hair…" He smirked and cut off Zuko's hair, the scarred teen narrowed his eyes "Grow it out then we'll see." He dropped the bundled up hair in front of Zuko and patted his cheek._

_Sokka left to talk to his sister as Zuko frowned._

He had let his hair grow out though not because of Sokka, once it was at an appropriate length he was going to shave most of it off again but only a week before he was going to Sokka decided it was long enough and asked Zuko out on a date…during which he explained that he meant a head full of long hair…and after it he showed exactly why he liked a full head of long hair.

Zuko had only trimmed it since.

* * *

**And i like zuko with the longer hair XD**

**Unfortunately the thing i made to skip between areas now disappears...it didn't before...**

**But that means you'll have to risk getting confused if i miss one and since this is already a cunfuzzling story...**

**So what do you think of the interaction between those two? Review and let me know XD  
**


	3. Teasing

**I feel i must point out right now that i have never been in this kind of situation so i'm sorry if it all sucks...**

**BUT this is the second update today...yay! unfortunatly i got stuck on it last night but that's all the way in chapter nine, i'm sure i can figure my way out of it by then and if not either the chapters will become shorter or you'll have to wait a while...but only two people have liked this enough to review anyways so who cares about everyone else XD**

**Intriguing and cunfuzzling are my specialties so enjoy!  
**

* * *

Zuko managed to get away from both his crew and the pirates. He followed the river and nearly smirked, he snuck up on her but she spotted him and attacked. Zuko dodged but didn't attack. Eventually, she paused and he tripped her, she cried out and he kept her from moving.

"What do you want?" She growled.

Zuko pulled out something and showed it to her.

"That's my mom's necklace, give it back!" She struggled.

"Calm down." He growled she blinked but stopped moving, he let her go and handed her the necklace. She suspiciously took it and put it on.

"Why would you just give it back, why not demand to know where Aang is?" She asked cautiously.

"I just found out…my father is going to send my sister to imprison me and my uncle…" She blinked.

"Why is that…and how did you find out?" She asked.

"The dream world…she remembers too…she decided that me hanging out with all of you meant that I had given up on capturing the avatar." Katara blinked.

"Wait, you hang out with us?" She asked.

"Everyday…except that one day…" He trailed off.

"The day Suki mentioned where you and Sokka were in a closet the entire time?" He turned red and coughed.

"Yeah…that day." She laughed slightly, "Also…apparently the difference between remembering or not is in your skills." She blinked, "In there you're a master of your fighting style and Sokka has his own version of fighting that works well with almost any weapon…and decently without one." He smiled, "But neither of you are that skilled here…you should be able to remember once you get that good."

"So I can remember my relationship with your sister instead of being told about it?" Zuko blinked.

"That explains how Sokka knew." She smiled, "But Aang wasn't there when he cut my hair…"

"So?" Katara asked, giving him a weird look.

"When he cut off my hair here he basically said the same thing he did there." Her eyes widened, "It was even just me and him there…there's no way for him to know unless he remembered it."

"Well…short and spiky suits you if it helps." Zuko glared at her.

"Anyways, my sister and her friends are going to be coming after you too…Aang because he's the avatar. Sokka because she can torment me with him. And you because of your relationship there." Katara blinked, "Just figured I'd warn you…Aang should know how tough Mai and Ty Lee are…he fought them in there and they can't bend but Azula…she's a lot different with her bending."

"And what about you?" She asked.

"I'll take my crew and avoid Azula as long as possible." Zuko tried to smile reassuringly but failed.

"Can Sokka and I remember what happens here over there?" Katara asked.

"No…I've checked." She frowned.

"Aang will eventually need a firebending teacher…you could come with us." She smiled at him.

"No…I still have things to learn from uncle." He said.

"So have him come too." She tried, "You could get together with Sokka again…"

"No." She blinked, "Even if I wanted to, my hair's not as long as he likes."

"He doesn't have a preferred hair length…" She mumbled.

"Not as far as you know." She blinked, "But he has reason to like that length."

"Which is?" Her eyes widened as he turned bright red to match his scar, "He's not that much of a pervert." Zuko looked at her, still red, "At least not here."

"Well…he still likes longer hair." He smirked slightly while she glared at him.

"Katara!" Zuko frowned as Sokka froze when he saw the firebender, "What are you doing?" Sokka demanded.

"Talking." Sokka blinked, "Something wrong with that?"

"Yes, when it's a trap to get Aang!" Zuko rolled his eyes.

Zuko looked up at him and Sokka paused.

"Um…why are you just sitting there?" Sokka asked.

"He just gave me mom's necklace." Sokka blinked.

"How'd you get that?" Sokka asked.

"She left it in a prison…I guess it fell off, in the dream she wears it all the time so I assumed she did here as well." They blinked as Zuko looked out into the water.

"Your hair seems to be growing back well." Sokka said awkwardly after a while. Zuko chuckled and they both stared.

"Don't worry, I know it's still not the length you like." He smirked slightly.

"How do you…oh…right." Sokka frowned, "I don't even know why I like long hair…just something I decided I liked."

"I know why…you told me." Sokka blinked.

"Why?" He asked, Zuko glanced over.

"More like showed me, actually." Sokka turned red and Katara blinked, "If you want, I could show you, you have a nice length for it." He turned even redder as Zuko smirked, "Don't worry, I won't, I should be going anyways." He stood up and dusted off his pants.

"Wait, Zuko…" He paused and looked at Sokka but his eyes narrowed.

"Shit, I thought they had given up." The two blinked and turned to see a pirate ship, "Go." Zuko said, Katara glared at him for a second before grabbing him and pulling him along, Zuko clumsily grabbed the scroll before they disappeared into the trees.

Soon they found Aang and the four were off into the sky.

"So…why did you bring Zuko with you?" Aang asked, Katara and Sokka looked at him.

"We figured…I got nothin." Sokka said, Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Here." He tossed Katara the rolled up scroll and her eyes widened, "You guys need to hide where you are better." Aang blinked then smiled, "And could you drop me off in town, I need to get back with my ship."

"No." Zuko frowned, "You're coming with us whether you like it or not."

"And my uncle?" Zuko asked.

"Remembers the dreams as well, he can instruct you in them." Aang grinned.

"In bending what he can't see, great idea." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"But then he can go back to the fire nation and you can come with us, everyone wins." Aang argued.

"Not when the fire nation is after us." Zuko argued.

"Well, you can tell him you'll be busy for a while and if you decide to go back, you can let him know." Zuko frowned and Aang grinned.

"Fine." They cheered, "Where are we going anyways?" Aang's grin widened.

"No idea!" Zuko glared at him.

* * *

"Hey, Sokka's instincts, will you carry my pack for me?" Aang suggested.

Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"You know, just because we're walking doesn't mean we have to carry everything." They glared at the prince who was seated comfortably in the saddle.

"You're not carrying anything!" Katara complained.

"Well, I could always walk with you if you…" Zuko started, sitting up, "Untie me." His eye twitched and Sokka laughed slightly.

"No, you'll run off." Sokka said, smirking.

"No, I won't, you just like tying me up…especially in bed." Zuko smirked back as Sokka turned red.

"At the very least, you'll try to attack me, and that will tell anyone where we are." Sokka decided, trying to stop the thoughts running through his head, "Look, what's important is that we are safe from the…fire…nation." As he said that he went past some bushes and ended up in the middle of a fire nation camp.

Zuko cursed and heated up his wrists, causing the rope to burn off; he untied his legs and grabbed his swords, jumping off of Appa to go over the flames where he ended up behind the soldiers. He unsheathed his swords and started knocking them out.

A few others dropped in to help and instantly Zuko recognized them…he nearly groaned.

And apparently, one recognized him.

Afterwards, Smellerbee dragged him off to talk to him.

"Aren't you fire nation?" She demanded, Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"Why say that?" He asked, she paused and frowned, "Look, I was." It turned to a glare, "But I was banished years ago…a week ago they sent my sister to capture me."

"So, you're still fire nation." She said, reaching for her dagger.

"And when he's ready for it, I'll be teaching Aang firebending which I wouldn't be able to do otherwise." Her eyes narrowed.

"Fine, but I'll be watching you." She growled, walking off.

Zuko went back and Aang gave him a weird look, he waved it off, saying he'd tell them later.

Jet looked at Smellerbee who did the same…then he looked at Zuko with a familiar expression and the ex-prince almost groaned.

"Wait, weren't you just complaining about being tied up?" Zuko nearly groaned as the freedom fighters looked at him, "How did you get out?"

"You're not the best at tying knots." Zuko said, "I always manage to get out." He smirked as Sokka blushed.

"Get a room." Katara groaned.

"Only if it's my turn to tie him up." Zuko nearly laughed at everyone's reaction.

Aang shook his head, as if he was used to it.

Katara was obviously trying to get the images out of her mind.

Sokka was as red as a tomato.

The Duke, Pipsqueak, and Sneers ignored it.

Smellerbee and Longshot seemed as if they expected it.

And Jet seemed satisfied about something.

"Okay, we need to talk about this…now!" Sokka said, Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"In front of everyone? Let's hope it's not the same type of talk you always do." It was obviously time to stop teasing the warrior…he was red down past his neck…Zuko could've sworn he even saw the red on his wrists…but he couldn't help one more, "Though if it was, it could be interesting." Sokka growled slightly and Zuko sighed, "Jet, I'm sure you have a camp nearby…"

"Yes, but I kinda want to see this talk." Zuko nearly groaned as Aang blinked.

"Not interested." Jet frowned.

"I wasn't going to…" He started.

"You'd try." Zuko looked at him out of the corner of his eye, "And don't tell me you wouldn't." Jet coughed awkwardly.

"Well, let's get out of here…" Sokka looked at Zuko.

"Why are you such a pervert?" He asked; Zuko glanced at him.

"I wasn't until a year ago." Sokka blinked.

"What happened then?" He asked innocently.

"My hair got as long as you liked it." Sokka turned red again and Zuko smirked.

"This isn't fair, you know everything." Sokka grumbled.

"Then I guess you better improve your fighting skills so you can remember." Zuko said simply, Sokka blinked, "I'd recommend starting with muscle training…it'll help in the long run and you don't need a master for it."

"Are you sure it's just my fighting skills?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, because first chance I get, I'll be helping you with the ones you taught me yourself." And once again he was red. Zuko laughed slightly and they stopped.

Once everyone was settled, they all looked at Zuko.

"Smellerbee can remember." He said simply and they all nodded, "We can almost be certain I'll be watched at all times." With that he glanced at Sokka who blushed lightly at what was obviously going through his head.

"Get a room." Katara repeated, being able to tell as well.

"We are in a room." Everyone was startled to see that it was Sokka who said that, "You just happen to be in it." Zuko smiled and Aang laughed.

"Now that's a bit more like the other Sokka." Zuko nodded and Katara blinked.

"But…I was just joking." Sokka said innocently.

"Really, don't tell me that being serious about it didn't cross your mind." He turned red and Zuko smirked.

"How would you know that?" Sokka asked.

"Because he knows your subconscious mind inside and out." Aang filled in, causing Sokka to blink, "What, you don't think the person who you are in there disappears here, do you?"

"But…" He frowned, "I thought…"

"Different experiences in what happened changes things a lot…you just happened to…" Aang frowned, "Fall behind here…probably when your father left the village…and for Katara it's probably the fact that she never got a master."

"So how do I catch up?" Sokka asked.

"Well…luckily your other self has given up on weapons training for…other things…" Sokka turned red, "And Katara, yours stopped to teach me." She smiled.

"Am I a good teacher?" She asked.

"Great." Aang smiled, she nodded.

"So basically you need to get skilled beyond your wildest dreams." Sokka blinked as Zuko said this.

"Wait, what, I can't be that good." Zuko raised an eyebrow as Aang blinked.

"Why say that?" Zuko asked.

"Because I doubt I could do better than being able to take out twenty people with my boomerang." Zuko's eyes widened.

"That's as good as you hope to get?" Sokka blinked, "I saw you when you were training once…you took down twenty five people with a single kick…course, it was a domino effect type of thing but still." His eyes widened, "You're a master of several different weapons and still good enough to actually fight without one."

"Doubt that." Zuko narrowed his eyes, "And even if I was…I doubt I'd be able to get that good here." He frowned

"If you did it once, you can do it again." Zuko assured him.

"And what about everything else, I'm sure I was more than just a good fighter." Zuko raised an eyebrow at the warrior and he blushed.

"Don't worry; you were more than just a good fighter and a good fucker." He smirked at Sokka, "You were a great strategist…and good in almost every subject there…that's why you were the leader of your grou…" He stopped and frowned as Sokka's and Katara's eyes widened.

"I…didn't tell them about that." Aang admitted.

"Sokka was the leader? Sokka?" Katara asked to clarify, "Who was in the group, guys who loved meat?"

"Um…" Zuko looked at Aang who shrugged, "You were." Her eyes widened and Sokka grinned, "As well as many others…the only one I really remember other than you two is a girl named Yue…but you were in charge of the entire water group."

"So I was the best fighter?" Sokka asked.

"No." He frowned, "You were the leader because of your strategies…I think the best fighter was Katara."

"Out of the ones I fought in that group yes…but I only fought seven people…" Aang admitted, Katara beamed, "Toph would've been the strongest in her group if she wasn't blind…other than that it was Haru who was the one who ended." Zuko nodded, "And you managed to get a lot better between your two fights." He looked at Zuko who frowned.

"Why were you fighting so many people?" Sokka asked.

"It's a weird thing in the school…" Aang stated, "Zuko's the only one I fought twice though."

"Why'd you fight him twice?" Sokka asked.

"He didn't trust anyone else to do the final test." They all froze as Smellerbee walked in.

"Final test?" Sokka asked, unsure.

"Katara was the one for water and Haru for earth but Zuko doesn't trust anyone else to be fair." Zuko glared at Smellerbee.

"Fair about what?" This time it was Katara.

"Whether or not they fit." Zuko mumbled, Aang blinked.

"Wait, what?" He asked.

"You fit into water and fire." Zuko admitted.

"Why?" Aang asked.

"Water turned into a dance…as it was supposed to, that was the technique at its best with one who didn't belong." Aang looked at Katara, "And fire is offensive…strictly, once you stopped defending you went purely to offensive, even forcing me to go defensive, therefore you fit in fire." He glanced at Smellerbee, "However, because you faced down Haru…Toph respected your skill so they joined the group."

"Wait, Haru as in the guy whose village we saved?" Katara asked.

"Yeah…he doesn't remember." Aang stated, "Toph does."

"That's rough for her." Zuko stated with a frown. Sokka looked guilty.

"Well…she's not even sure if he's real so…" Aang shook his head, "I should tell her."

"She wouldn't want that." They turned to Smellerbee, "If he doesn't remember than she wouldn't want to push him…and it's better if she doesn't know." Smellerbee smiled weakly.

"This is about Jet, isn't it?" She glared at Zuko and left. Zuko just smirked, "It's nice how easy that is."

"Well…if you tell her at all, it should be in person." Sokka decided, they glanced at him, "You could ask her where she is…"

"She told me not to look." Aang said, glancing at Zuko to keep him from saying anything.

"But…she's the best earthbender there, right? She'd be great to teach you." Sokka stated.

"Didn't you hear him, she's blind!" Katara stated.

"That doesn't make her weak." Zuko said simply, Katara blinked at him.

"She's blind, how's she supposed to fight!" She demanded; glaring at Zuko.

"She would've been able to beat Aang if he wasn't so silent." Zuko said simply, they blinked at him, "Isn't that right, twinkletoes?" Aang glared at him while Zuko smirked.

"Anyways…I think there's a town we can restock in nearby." Katara said, pulling out a map, "Gaoling…sounds interesting." Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Sokka asked, looking at him.

"Nothing." Zuko said simply.

"Tell me." Sokka demanded, Zuko just looked at him, "Tell me, tell me, tell me." The water tribe boy repeated, not noticing as he got closer each time. Zuko noticed…but he was backed up against a wall and there was no obvious way to dodge as Sokka ended up nearly face to face with him…not that the prince would want to leave as blue eyes widened in realization. Zuko smirked.

"Make me." Sokka frowned and Katara pushed him back before anything started.

"If it's important, you should tell us." Katara stated easily.

"It's nothing important." Zuko said simply, she nodded and looked at the map again.

"But I want to know." Sokka whined, Zuko raised an eyebrow at him.

"And I have absolutely no reason to tell you." Sokka pouted. Then obviously thought of something. He crawled into Zuko's lap and kissed him, forcing his tongue in and exploring the warm cavern.

Katara stared.

Aang nearly grinned.

Sokka pulled back.

"I can give you a reason." He whispered in the prince's ear.

"Man…I wonder who got to you in the dream to change you so much." Sokka blinked at him, "You suck at kissing here." He narrowed his eyes and then suddenly was flipped so he was against the wall, "More fun for me then." It was said as he looked straight into the blue eyes, Sokka didn't know when he started standing but that look made his knees go weak. Warm lips crushed against his own and he gasped, letting Zuko take charge. He seemed to know the exact places that got a reaction from the warrior…and the heat that came from his tongue caused Sokka to moan, then Zuko wound one hand into Sokka's hair and the other started groping his ass…

"Oh, so you do want an audience." Sokka's eyes widened and he pushed the prince away…he growled slightly and glared at the smirking Jet, "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." Sokka was bright red when he realized his sister had seen all of that.

"What do you want?" Zuko demanded, barely keeping the fire from coming out of his mouth.

"Smellerbee seems to think you could cause an issue, I want to know why." Jet stated simply, "Your scar should keep her from thinking that…but she still does, where'd you get it?" Sokka blinked, he kinda wanted to know that too…

"From a firebender." Zuko growled.

"No shit Sherlock, how did it happen?" Jet asked and Aang frowned.

"In a fight." Jet frowned.

"You seem to be all bark and no bite, why would you actually get in a fight with a firebender?" Zuko's eye twitched, "Whatever the case, obviously you lost…or is that just so you can get in the avatar's good graces?"

"I got it from the fire lord, happy?" Everyone froze with that, "Yes I was foolish for getting into that situation and I have a permanent reminder of it so would you just shut up about it and leave me alone!" He pushed Jet aside and walked out, Sokka blinked and rushed after him.

"The fire lord? Really, The fire lord? How would he have gotten that close?" Jet mumbled, "What happened to everyone with him?"

"I can see why he…" Aang stopped Katara and she blushed, obviously having forgotten.

"So what brings you here?" Aang asked.

"Actually, the fire nation is planning on burning down the forest; I was hoping I could get yours and Katara's help." Jet said with a smile.

* * *

As soon as he exited, he turned and bumped into someone, Sokka's mouth was covered and he blinked as the prince motioned for him to be silent before walking off somewhere. Curious, the warrior followed.

Soon they were in an area no one else seemed to touch anymore, the wood was slightly aged but it had a great view of the nearby city.

"Okay, what's going on?" Sokka demanded.

"I wanted to get away from them." Zuko said, shrugging.

"Then were you lying?" Sokka asked him, Zuko glanced over.

"No, it was my father, but he gave me the perfect excuse to get out so I took it." Sokka glared, "What?"

"You couldn't have clued me in?" He demanded, Zuko raised his eyebrow, "I was worried!" He just looked at Sokka and the warrior frowned, "What?"

"Everyone in the fire nation knows about it…even if it were a touchy subject for me, I can't get away from that fact." Sokka blinked, "If I had let you know, they would've known as well, And I'm touched that you were worried." He turned red as Zuko smirked.

"So…what was it?" Zuko blinked.

"What?" He asked.

"You got a makeout session, what was it that you were thinking about when Katara mentioned Gaoling?" Zuko laughed slightly.

"No, all I got was an interrupted tease." Sokka glared at him, "You enjoyed it and you know it." He turned red as Zuko looked at the town, "Gaoling…that's where Toph is." Sokka blinked.

"Wait, what?" He asked.

"Shortly after I met her in the dream I ended up going to Gaoling…I found out about the Bei Fong Family and decided to see if she was really there." Zuko glanced at Sokka, "When I saw the innocent blind twelve year old I was shocked…then I got tickets to a fighting arena…she's an incredible bender." He shook his head, "Aang doesn't want to know though."

"But she could teach him!" Sokka decided.

"If we run into her, sure, but she doesn't want to be found…her parents are hiding her from the world and she uses the dream as an escape…she can't let her parents down though." Zuko shook his head and Sokka frowned, "So don't do anything to help him find her." He glared at Sokka who nodded.

* * *

**Yes, i eventually get into why Zuko hates Jet...and what changed sokka in the dream XD**

**Wait...that shouldn't be a smiley...oh well**

**I think what those two things were changed as i wrote but who cares, i like what it ends up being**

**Though i have to wonder if i should put in those two as the main characters even if they're not for the first chapter...**

**Review to let me know what you think, i can guarantee that it gets even more cunfuzzling and screws with the storyline like crazy!**

**And in case you didn't notice, i put in the whole sokka's instincts part because they could still ride on appa even when walking!**

**And zuko was tied up (While he was asleep) because i needed a reason for him to be in the saddle and that sounded like fun XD**

**Next up, Princenapped!  
**


	4. Princenapped

**There is currently someone going through my avatar stories and reviewing every chapter as she reads them...and since i can't update the other one unless i either don't have a lemon or write the lemon i'll update this one for her XD**

**Though i have to wonder if she'll notice it...that is, before she's done...whatever XD**

**Okay, here's the thing, if i want to get unstuck, i need to know what kind of character azula should be.**

**Good guy who travels with the group**

**good guy who doesn't travel with the group**

**bad guy who pretends to be good and travels with the group**

**bad guy**

**...only, make all of those girls**

**if i can figure that out then get what reactions would work (Which i can't ask for advice for simply because there's a situation you don't know...) then i can get the next chapter done XD**

**Oh, and i know my descriptions of things are wrong but i'm the author therefore what i say goes, got it?  
**

* * *

"Sokka, you told them what happened but you didn't mention that the guy was fire nation?" Jet asked, looking completely innocent. Zuko groaned.

"Just because he's fire nation doesn't mean he's dangerous." Zuko said simply, Jet narrowed his eyes.

"You should know just how evil the fire nation is." Jet declared, Zuko rolled his eyes.

"You should shut up before you dig yourself an even bigger hole." Katara mentioned, Jet blinked.

"He was an assassin." He said, tossing down a knife, "There's a compartment for poison." He twisted the ring at the top to reveal said poison, "You helped save my life, Sokka."

"That knife isn't fire nation." He looked at Zuko and blinked.

"What?" Jet asked, shocked.

"And the poison is earth kingdom as well…created from the leaves of one of the trees I saw when exploring this tree house actually." Zuko raised an eyebrow as Jet frowned, "The poisonous leaves are only the ones at the top of the tree, there's a path leading right to them."

"How would you know?" Jet growled.

"Fire nation knifes are built with firebenders in mind, holes are in the handle to let fire go through them and poison is inserted directly into the blade while forging if there's any poison at all." Zuko smirked as Jet's expression soured.

"How would you know that, I don't know anything about fire nation weapons." Jet demanded.

"No…you wouldn't…but I've seen Smellerbee with that exact knife." Zuko stated, Aang and Katara looked at each other warily while Jet actually attacked him with the knife.

Zuko caught his hand and twisted it, causing Jet to drop it before pulling him back so that his hand was painfully behind his back and he was on his knees, "Now then, who's all bark and no bite?"

"The only ones who'd know all of that would be fire nation." Jet growled, "You're our enemy, you're only here to try to kill all of us!" Zuko raised an eyebrow, "Aang, you have to believe me!"

"We know he's fire nation." Sokka said, Jet's eyes widened as Zuko frowned, "He's even the son of the fire lord." Zuko gave him a look as Jet smirked as if he thought something was going to happen to Zuko, "I'm pretty sure we kidnapped him too…"

"You did not." Zuko said, Sokka grinned.

"Did too, you're a kid and we napped you…" Zuko raised an eyebrow, "Well, we took you against your will and didn't let you off of Appa so it counts!"

"Yeah, we kidnapped you." Aang decided as Katara grinned.

"I'm not a kid." Zuko growled.

"Fine, we princenapped you." Sokka decided and Zuko face-palmed.

"I don't think that's the point." Katara said simply.

"You're right, it's not, the point is Aang is going to need to learn firebending and Zuko is now being hunted by the fire nation." Sokka grinned as Jet blinked.

"So you're just working with someone from the fire nation? The prince even?" Zuko let him go and he fell.

"We should go." Zuko growled.

"You're just fucking him so they'll trust you, aren't you?" Zuko froze and Jet smirked, suddenly Zuko grabbed the collar of Jet's shirt and shoved him against a wall.

"I may be fire nation and my family may have done terrible things to the world but I am not so low to resort to that." Jet only smirked, "In fact, the only person I know that would go as low as to fuck for profit is you." It dropped, "I am not the same trash you are and you need to get it through your fucking head that you are not god." Sokka looked worriedly at Aang who seemed confused, "What you do has consequences for everyone around you so stop fucking things over for the ones that trust you." He through Jet down and took a deep breath. Then Jet started laughing.

"How would you know anything about me?" He asked.

"I know you attacked a fire nation base that blamed it on the town nearby and burned it down." Jet narrowed his eyes, "That's why Longshot joined your group, right?" Aang blinked, "You blew up a town to get rid of the soldiers that settled there, leaving The Duke without a home." There was an odd look in Zuko's eyes… "And don't make me mention how you got Smellerbee to join."

"You're making this up." Jet accused.

"Am I, Jet?" He frowned.

"Who squealed?" Katara's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you but stop acting like trash." Jet glared at him.

"The only trash in this room is the fire nation scum I'm looking at." Zuko rolled his eyes and knelt down next to Jet.

"Then what about the 'trash' currently chained up to your other bed?" Only Jet could hear it as everyone looked like they wanted to know…probably because of Jet's shocked expression. Zuko stood back up and Sokka looked at him, "I'm apparently not welcome here so I'll be going, you guys can stay if you like." Zuko glanced at them.

"We already helped you by filling the reservoir…" Katara started, Zuko's eyes widened.

"You what?" He asked, they blinked as Jet smirked. Zuko rushed out and they all looked confused.

* * *

"You heard the prince, evacuate the town!" As people started leaving, Zuko frowned, looking at the dam…if he squinted he could see barrels near it… "Prince Zuko…I have to ask that you come with us." Zuko looked over, most of the citizens were out but a large group of soldiers were with the one he had spoken to. Zuko sighed.

"How big is the reward?" They all tensed and he noticed a confused Smellerbee, "So are you going to attack or do I have to wait for the dam to break?" The instant they charged, Zuko shot forward, knocking two out with solid punches to the gut. He jumped over the group and turned, sending a blast of fire at their backs and knocking the group over. The few still standing turned around only to be met by Smellerbee who knocked them out, Zuko smirked.

"You left yourself open." Smellerbee noted.

"I knew you were there." Zuko responded, "Now help me get them out of here." Smellerbee frowned, "I know that you trust Jet but these are people with families." He sighed and scooped up a few, running to put them on higher ground before going back for more…after a few loads Smellerbee joined him…and as they were on the last group there was a tweeting sound.

"That's…" Smellerbee paused.

"I know, keep going." She nodded and they managed to make it just as the dam broke.

"How do you know so much?" Smellerbee asked him warily.

"All of Jet's regrets he's pushed down so far the dream him remembers them…I just happened to be the one he ranted to." Zuko mentioned and Smellerbee blinked, "Got stuck as his lab partner." Smellerbee smiled.

"You better get back to your friends." She said.

"So should you." Zuko stated, she nodded.

* * *

"Where were you, I was worried you got stuck in the water!" Sokka declared, Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"Then where were you?" Sokka frowned.

"We were trying to figure out what you didn't tell us." Katara grumbled.

"Considering the last of the people in the village got out right before the dam broke…I'd say it's a good thing that I left without telling you." Jet's eyes narrowed as everyone else's eyes widened.

"You got them out? We could have freed this valley! See, he is with the fire nation!" Jet declared, Zuko looked at him and he frowned.

"Yeah, that's why they tried to capture me." Sokka's eyes widened.

"You're lying." Jet was sure.

"No, he's not." They turned to see Smellerbee.

"You didn't stop him?" Jet demanded.

"Before I got a chance to he had already warned them." Smellerbee said, frowning, "They started evacuating then ganged up on him."

"And you just watched?" Sokka asked, turning on her.

"No, she helped." They all blinked, "Anyways, we should go…we've caused enough issues here already."

* * *

"There's…something I need to tell you." Toph raised an eyebrow, "I've been doing some snooping…about Haru."

"He doesn't remember." Aang blinked.

"You knew?" He asked.

"I checked early on, he knows nothing of the real world." Toph said, shrugging.

"But…" Toph blinked, "I ran into him." She frowned, "It was an accident…we weren't even looking for him but just randomly saw him…Katara was even the one that followed him, I just followed her…" Toph sighed, "He…he's older than he is in here…only by a bit." She laughed.

"So the age difference is bigger than I thought." She said; he frowned.

"I also managed to slip in a few questions to a conversation…he's not with anyone but he does like someone." Aang frowned.

"I'm not going to snoop into his real life, like I said; I'll never meet any of you." Toph waved it off.

"You don't even care?" Aang demanded.

"She's probably some beautiful woman that suits him way more than I ever will." Aang's eyes narrowed.

"Sure, someone he's not even sure of the name of." Toph laughed, "He said he's seen her a lot but for some reason never asks…she's six years younger than him, Toph, Six, and he doesn't care!"

"Well good for him." Toph obviously wanted to drop the conversation and nearly grinned when the bell rang…Aang grabbed her arm to stop her.

"He said he met her in his dreams…black hair and blind but not weak." Toph froze and Aang let go, turning to look at her, "He at least remembers you partially…he knows that you're six years younger than him even though in here you're only two, at least let him know your name." He left as Toph was frozen in place.

* * *

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for. The Boulder versus your champion!" There were cheers as a light shone on the champion…Zuko sighed and put his head in his hand…

Aang's eyes widened.

"The Blind Bandit!" As they fought, the three couldn't help but stare…she was amazing.

She waited for her opponent to attack and beat him easily.

"To make things a little more interesting, I'm offering up this sack of gold pieces to anyone who can defeat The Blind Bandit! What? No one dares to face her ?" She smirked.

"I will!" Her grin dropped and her eyes widened. Then she smirked.

Aang jumped up.

"Someone's a little light on their feet." Toph declared, Aang blinked.

She sent small rocks like bullets straight at him and he dodged them with ease.

"What's your fighting name, the fancy dancer?" She asked teasingly.

"I just want to talk…" Aang tried, Toph laughed.

"Talk is boring." He frowned and defended himself from the rocks…eventually he sent a boulder back that hit her and knocked her out of the ring. The crowd cheered and she left before Aang could get to her.

Once they were out, Katara turned to Aang.

"What was with that?" She asked, Aang frowned and looked at Zuko.

"You told me not to tell you." Zuko said, shrugging as they blinked.

"Wait, was that Toph?" Sokka asked, Zuko face-palmed and Aang frowned.

"You told him but not me?" Aang asked.

"He was…more persuasive." Sokka turned red as Zuko smirked.

"Do you ever stop teasing him?" Katara asked, obviously frustrated.

"If it ever stops being fun then I'll stop." Katara groaned.

"Anyways, we need to find Toph." Aang stated.

"Why?" Zuko asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Because…" Aang frowned.

"The idiot mentioned Haru while you two were getting to know each other in the happy wet way." They jumped, "And he thinks that if I saw you and knew what he told me then I'd want to see Haru." All of them looked at the blind girl.

"How'd you get away from the overbearing parents?" Zuko asked, Toph frowned.

"They got distracted nearby, since they think I can't see it's entirely possible I could have accidentally wandered off." She shrugged, "And are you the one that told them where I was, Sparky?"

"No, they came here and went to the fighting arena all on their own." Zuko responded, "Aang was just getting mad at me for not telling him."

"Fine." Toph groaned then her entire expression changed, "Have you seen my parents? Their names are Lao and Poppy…" She started, everyone blinked as suddenly she seemed innocent and helpless.

"Toph!" Her parents rushed over and hugged her, "I'm glad you're safe!" Her father declared, he looked at them, "If I may ask, who are you?"

"They just kept me from falling off that bridge." Toph said, her father glanced at her then back at them.

"Thank you for helping our daughter…would you care to join us for dinner, it's the least we can do." Toph's mother suggested.

Soon they were all being served soup.

"Blow on it, it's too hot for her." Toph's father stated.

"Allow me." They blinked at Aang but he bended a small tornado to cool off the soup, they all stared.

"You're an airbender?" Toph's father asked.

"The avatar, actually." Aang admitted.

"Well, it is an honor to meet you, young avatar." Her father stated, "If I may ask…how long do you think the war will last?"

"I still need to master the elements…" Aang frowned.

"But it would be best to defeat the fire lord before the end of summer." Zuko stated, Aang blinked at him.

"Better sooner than later, right?" Toph's father responded, "And how is the mastering of the elements going?"

"We're headed for the north pole to get a waterbending master." Aang stated, "And I've got someone for firebending…"

"Oh, that must have been hard." Toph's mother interrupted, "Getting a firebender who's not loyal to the fire lord."

"Is your teacher here now?" Toph's father asked warily.

"If I said he was?" Aang asked, her father sighed.

"Are you sure he's willing to help?" To everyone's surprise, his gaze went to Sokka.

"Considering my father put a bounty on my head…" Everyone turned to Zuko.

"Father?" Lao asked, suddenly on guard.

"The fire lord." Zuko stated and all of the Bei Fong's let their eyes widen, "Whether I help Aang or not, I can't go back home."

"So…all you need is an earthbending teacher." Poppy broke the silence.

"Yes…though I do have someone in mind…" Aang stated, Toph frowned.

"Is that why you are here?" Lao asked.

"Actually, we stopped here for supplies." Aang mentioned, "Though I don't need to find an earthbending teacher right away, I'm supposed to master waterbending first, that's the reason I'm not learning firebending as is."

"Then let us hope you can learn quickly." Aang nodded with a smile as Toph frowned.

"Mother…Father, I have something I have to tell you." They blinked at her, "I've been hiding it from you…I'm not the obedient little helpless blind girl you think I am…that's just not who I am. I love fighting. I love being an earthbender. And I'm really, really good at it. I know I've kept this a secret from you but you've kept me a secret from the entire world! I've never had a real friend and I…I want to go with Aang." Their eyes widened, "I hope this doesn't change the way you feel about me…"

"Toph, it doesn't change the way I feel about you." She sighed, "But a blind girl fighting? I think you may be overestimating your abilities." She frowned.

"I assure you, Toph is the strongest earthbender I've ever seen." Zuko stated, they blinked, "If anything, her being blind makes her stronger…she's better because she's blind."

"Are you crazy?" Lao asked, Zuko sighed.

"I can see just fine!" Toph declared, looking in the direction of her parents, "For instance, one of the servants is currently trying to take something from mom's jewelry box…" she pushed her hand down and a grunt was heard, "And is now trapped." Poppy rushed to check this and gasped at the man still holding one of her necklaces that was trapped in sheets of earth.

"You." Her father turned to Aang and everyone frowned, "You knew about this, didn't you?"

"Who cares if they knew or not, I was the one keeping secrets, as far as I know…most of them haven't even been to Gaoling before!" Her father raised his eyebrow.

"And which one has?" He asked, eyes narrowing.

"I was with my uncle." Zuko stated, "We happened to see her." Lao frowned.

"And then you brought the avatar here to take my daughter." He accused, Zuko sighed.

"Actually…then I went to the south pole and tried to capture him." His eyes widened, "We were nearby and they decided to come here, I didn't mention anything."

"You tried to capture him and now they're fine with you traveling with them?" Lao demanded.

"Trust me, he's not going to consider going against us." Aang stated, "We have something he won't leave without." Zuko glared at him and Sokka managed to hide his blush.

"Oh? Meaning he could steal it, capture you, and run?" Lao suggested, Toph nearly laughed.

"It would be a bit hard to run carrying two people." Zuko mumbled but he caught it…his eyes went to Katara and none of them bothered to correct it…Zuko was already looking bad enough.

"An interesting way to lure an enemy." Lao nodded in satisfaction and Zuko kept himself from groaning. "But if you were to do that then who knows what you'd make my daughter do!"

"Nothing she didn't want to." Zuko stated easily, Lao blinked at him, "Now I'm going to leave before I make the situation worse."

"No need." Zuko frowned instantly, "Obviously we've given you too much freedom." He turned to his daughter.

"Lao." He turned to his wife and she shook her head, he frowned.

"But she's…" He started.

"Perfectly capable of taking care of herself." Poppy interrupted, Lao frowned, "Toph." She knelt down next to her daughter, "We have caged you in too long, enjoy the world, stay safe, and don't lose contact with us-even if it ends up with the others writing letters." Toph grinned and hugged her mom.

"Thank you." Her mom hugged her back and glanced at her father who hugged her as well.

Soon she was packed up and given money for their travels, she hugged her parents one last time and they left on Appa.

"Since you see using the earth in the ground, you may not like the northern water tribe." Zuko stated easily, instantly everyone frowned.

"I would hate to be blinded." Toph frowned, "But there's not much I can do…"

"I wouldn't be welcome there…I went there once and things ended up…unpleasant." Zuko admitted, Aang blinked at him, "So how about Toph and I head somewhere else…"

"I don't need a babysitter." Toph protested.

"No, you don't, I know that more than most." Toph laughed slightly and the others blinked, "But you may have issues following the reports." Toph blinked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Of earthbenders taking back their villages." She only seemed more confused and the others were grinning at him.

"Shouldn't there be someone he's met?" Aang asked and Toph finally seemed to realize it.

"That would be less interesting." Zuko smirked, "Plus, you and Katara need to get a master…" He started.

"And you're sick of me, right?" Sokka asked, frowning. Zuko sighed.

"You could use some proper instruction on your weapons." He said, looking at Sokka who blushed at his assumption, "Also, it's the sister tribe to your own, you should go."

"You managed to hook him even without him remembering?" Toph laughed slightly, "Either you're really good or he's a sucker." Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"Why say that?" Sokka asked.

"Have you met this guy?" Toph asked, pointing at Zuko, "He's a spoiled jerk that insists on things going his way." Sokka blinked.

"Don't forget his head's in his pants." Katara added, Toph grinned.

"Yeah, but that's all Sokka's fault." Katara blinked and Zuko smirked. Sokka looked away from his sister.

"But if things went his way, he wouldn't be here." Toph blinked.

"Wait, what?" She asked, "You mean he didn't rush over crotch first when he saw Snoozles?" Zuko glared at her but obviously she didn't notice.

"I already told you he didn't." Aang said, Toph grinned.

"I'm still surprised about it and its fun to tease them." Katara was glaring at her as well, "Still, I thought you'd decided to stay with them, that's what it sounded like." She was obviously talking to Zuko.

"No, we princenapped him." Sokka declared, Toph grinned.

"Did you tie him up?" She asked.

"Yeah…" He trailed off as a grin appeared on her face.

"What do ya know, you're still the same kinky bastard." Sokka frowned, "And about Haru…" She frowned.

"You should go." Aang stated easily, "At least meet him."

* * *

"I was left with no choice but now the main attraction is gone…without the blind bandit, we have no real pull…I want you to get her back." Xin Fu grinned, "Of course, you will be rewarded for bringing back my daughter." Lao motioned to a servant that brought out a small chest and opened it to show gold, "Bring her back alive."

* * *

**Ooh, twist XD**

**So what do you think of toph's teasing?**

**And why would zuko be not welcome in the north pole?**

**Next chapter has trivia, memory blocks, hawks, 'training', metalbending, squeaking, lightning, imprisoning...and references to a seriously pissed off zuko**

**i feel i must point out that in this story zuko's hard work SERIOUSLY paid off after he got with sokka...cause then he stopped using anger...**

**you'll see if you review XD  
**


	5. Separated part 1

**Okay, first thing's first, i'm sorry this took so long**

**I just got a beta(Thank you zoned-out) and we spent a while getting this chapter perfect XD Hopefully it'll be a lot easier to read now**

**Also...the main theme-at least for relationships-in this story is that if you really care for someone, it doesn't matter who they really are-one pairing in particular-so while some of you Will object to a scene in here, please note that they are keeping the situation in mind.**

**This chapter originally had twice the stuff in the same amount of space so there's actually a second part to it...i get a feeling most of the chapters will end up like that XD**

**Just means you have to wait longer for the lemon and i have more time to write the bit i'm stuck on XD**

**So...i hope you like it and forgive me for the long wait  
**

* * *

Toph and Zuko were dropped off near Haru's village. They set off immediately towards the Fire Nation soldiers they knew would be camped nearby.

"Why are we doing this again?" Toph asked; brows furrowed in concentration as she attempted to maneuver herself through the thicket of trees as silently as possible. Zuko paused for a moment before grabbing her arm to direct her behind a large, sturdy tree.

"Well, for one, they'll probably have messenger hawks. That'll make contacting your parents a lot easier. Secondly, they'll have the reports on the latest attacks. Last but not least…" Zuko smirked and threw her a sidelong glance. "I really need to blow off some steam."

Toph shot him a grin as she touched her right hand to the ground, mapping out the positions of the soldiers. She reared back in surprise as she felt the presence of another group of people crouching in the bushes across from them. She silently berated herself for not having noticed them earlier.

It was too late to do anything though, as they suddenly sprang from the bushes and attacked the unsuspecting soldiers. Zuko immediately threw out his arm, stopping Toph from joining the earthbenders. He decided that it would be better to wait it out so that they wouldn't attack him as well.

Toph pouted and remained tense by his side. Her pout was gone in an instant though, and her eyes widened in shock. Zuko smirked at her as she tracked the person's bending with ease.

She stomped on the ground, burying the last few Fire Nation soldiers. Stepping out from where she had previously been hiding, she caught everyone's attention; everyone but Zuko's, whose eyes were locked on one person. That person's eyes seemed to light up in surprise, recognition, joy, and disbelief.

The earthbenders were immediately put on guard as they stared at the newcomers. One of them warily stepped forward. His arms were clenched at his sides, ready to attack at any second.

"Who are you?" He bit out. Zuko thought that he vaguely resembled an older version of Haru.

"My name is Zuko, and this is Toph." Zuko started, seeing how Toph wasn't going to respond.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked. Zuko shifted uncomfortably under the man's intense gaze, breaking Toph out of her momentary trance.

"Twinkletoes insisted on going to the North Pole. I can't see there though, so we decided to come here instead." Toph ducked her head as she felt a feeling of warmth spread across her cheeks. She didn't notice the confusion her statement seemed to cause.

"She sees with earthbending," Zuko explained. The man nodded and turned to Zuko.

"Okay. What are you doing _here_ though?"

"I was looking to blow off some steam." Zuko replied, gaze briefly sweeping over the fallen soldiers. "That's when you guys showed up."

"Sorry about that. They attacked us a few days ago. It took a while to track them down," Haru apologized distractedly from behind the older man. His gaze was firmly locked upon Toph the entire time. "Who's Twinkletoes?"

"Aang." Toph's voice seemed to reverberate throughout the clearing as the earthbenders froze at the mention of the avatar's name. The man's hands were instantly clenched at his sides once more.

"You weren't with them when they were here earlier," he stated warily.

"Seriously, Sparky, you could control it for that long?" Zuko glowered as the man gave them a puzzled look.

"Look, you can either trust us or not." The words came out a bit terse. The annoyance clearly displayed in the tense line of his remaining eyebrow. "I don't really care either way. You ruined what I came here for." He shifted to the right, gazing far out into the distance as if already mapping out their next destination.

"Prince Zuko…"

The Fire Nation soldier immediately clasped a hand over his mouth. He had regained consciousness while everyone had been otherwise occupied and had been unable to contain his shock at the sight of the characteristic scar marring the left half of banished—turned traitor—prince's face.

"I, uh—I have to go now." He rushed to leave but was pinned by a dao blade. Toph raised her hands and a column of earth was raised around his feet, trapping him further.

"You're a prince?" The man asked warily. Zuko exhaled loudly and ran a frustrated hand through still-growing strands of hair.

"Why is that always brought up?" He mumbled under his breath.

He curiously approached the frightened soldier and asked, "What's the reward for bringing me in?"

"One million gold if you're alive. Seven hundred thousand if we bring back your corpse and a thousand for information." The man blurted out.

The earthbenders blinked twice.

"No wonder an entire city of soldiers attacked me…" Zuko shook his head.

"Wait, your father would seriously give someone that much money to bring you back dead?" Toph asked and Zuko face-palmed.

"Father?" The man asked, once again suspicious.

"The Fire lord."

They all froze and Zuko sighed.

"I should probably go."

"Wait!" They looked at Haru. "If you actually are friends with Aang…the waterbender's necklace—where's it from?"

"The one she lost at the prison you were in?" Zuko asked. Haru blinked once in surprise.

"It was her mother's. She got it from her grandmother. And her name is Katara." Haru smiled slightly. "She got it back though," Zuko reassured.

His smile widened a bit in relief.

"Who is it that Aang likes?" Haru asked.

"A girl named Suki—" Toph started.

"—who lives on Kyoshi Island." Zuko finished and Toph glanced at him, surprised.

"And what is the one thing that is blatantly obvious about Sokka but he doesn't want anyone to know?"

Toph seemed confused.

"He's gay." It was her turn to blink, confusion evident as she furrowed her eyebrows in a look of intense concentration. "And I'm pretty sure he's not doing a very good job of hiding it."

"Wait, that's supposed to be a secret?" Toph asked. Zuko rolled his eyes. "But Katara was complaining about you and Sokka making out right in front of her!"

Zuko glared at her while a few of the earthbenders sniggered behind upturned hands.

"So you tell everyone," he groaned, before making his way over to the Fire Nation soldier who had been temporarily forgotten amidst the confusion. Zuko grabbed his blade and locked the hilts of the dual blades together before hitting a few points on the man's head. His eyes rolled to the back as he was knocked unconscious.

"What did you just do?" Haru asked.

"Memory block." Zuko stated. "Ty Lee—a friend of my sister's—taught me a few pressure points. He won't remember even seeing me…possibly a bit before that."

Toph let the earth restraints drop and Zuko turned back.

"See any hawks, Sparky?" Toph asked. Zuko glanced around.

"Just one," Zuko confirmed, grabbing a small piece of fruit for it and heading over to it. It hopped onto his shoulders and claimed the fruit with ease.

"Why do you need a messenger hawk?" Haru asked.

"She's a twelve year old blind, rich kid. Her parents want updates." Toph glared in his general direction. The effect was lost upon Zuko though as her gaze pierced the trees to his left.

The earthbenders started looking through the supplies and grabbed a few of the crates. Zuko looked in one and frowned, pulling out a few wanted posters. So far everyone but Toph had one. Thankfully, there weren't any posters of his uncle as well. This meant that Azula thought that he was the only one to have switched side. He grabbed the one of Sokka and slipped it in his bag, not catching that Toph noticed. He looked through a few more and grabbed some maps that he knew would interest the others as well as some parchment, ink and a few other random knick-knacks he thought would be helpful.

Once they were done pilfering through the Fire Nation soldiers' supplies, the pair followed the others to the earthbenders' camp. Once they had arrived, Haru asked if he could talk to Toph privately. They walked out to a ledge and Haru looked at her.

"Did…did Aang ask you to come here?" He asked, frowning.

"Nope, that was all Sparky. Apparently he's not welcome in the Northern Water Tribe." She grinned and Haru blinked.

"There's…well…I feel like I've met you before." Toph just smirked at him. "Everything about you is just so familiar…" Toph sighed.

"Haru." He looked at her. "I'm twelve. That's six years younger than you." He blinked. "I don't care what you've seen in your dreams, someone else would be better for you."

His eyes widened as she turned to leave. His arm automatically reached out to grab her wrist, pulling her back. Before either of them had any time to think, he leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers. Toph eagerly returned the kiss and they were soon left panting for air. She bit her lip.

"Aang told you, didn't he?" Haru asked with a frown.

"In a dream." Toph replied. Haru blinked in response.

"Everyone's having the same dream every night but very few remember it. Sparky and Twinkletoes are the only ones I know who do…besides me, of course." He smiled at her. "But in there I'm four years older. I'm not the person you're looking for. I'm too young here."

"I don't care! I've been looking for you for a long time." Haru stated.

"It would've helped if you had remembered my name," Toph shot back weakly. Haru grinned.

* * *

"So, how's it going?" Aang asked as he swung his legs back and forth. He was seated atop the railing lining the front of the school. The tardy bell would be ringing soon, but none of them cared as they lounged along the stairs. This was just a dream, after all.

"We ran into Haru pretty fast." Zuko was spread out over the bottommost step, eyes closed as the sun beat down upon his still form. He didn't even twitch as he answered Aang, a relaxed grin lighting up his features.

Inquisitive eyes shot at once towards Toph, who sat plopped down on the ground in front of Zuko. She was using his stomach as a head rest. She huffed loudly and crossed her arms, but Zuko noticed the air getting slightly warmer as she turned her head away.

"He doesn't care that we're six years apart." Aang grinned.

"We also got a messenger hawk so we can send letters to her parents," Zuko continued. "And I looked through the Fire Nation wanted posters. My uncle's not there."

"That's good." Aang chirped.

"So how're things going with you?" Zuko asked.

"We got there all right. They threw a _really_ big feast." He grinned. "Katara and I are going to start training tomorrow."

"And Sokka?" Zuko finally lifted his head, glancing towards the empty steps. Toph could tell that the firebender was not surprised by the missing warrior. She had her suspicions as to why as well.

"He's been really busy, you know? He's thrown himself into the training. I'm kind of worried he's going to exhaust himself."

"That idiot needs to take better care of himself. When I first met him he used to live off of packaged meat and nothing else." Aang laughed at the thought.

"Hehe, that's Sokka for you."

Zuko nodded, sighing as he laid his head back down upon the step. Some things just never changed.

"That's definitely Sokka." Toph mumbled. The airbender didn't catch it but Zuko did.

And she knew that Zuko knew exactly why she had said that.

* * *

Exiting his tent the next morning, Zuko stretched his arms up high, stopping only when he felt his spine pop into place. He took a moment to admire the sun, taking in the life-granting rays, before he took a step forward…

And tripped.

"Hey, watch where you're going, Sparky!" Toph cried out, sitting up.

"Sure, next time when I'm stepping out of my tent, I'll be sure to look down at my feet to see if there's an earthbender sleeping there." He rolled his eyes, before what he had said finally seemed to register. "What are you doing sleeping down here anyways?"

Toph frowned and looked away. Her eyes seemed to focus on the ground near her feet but Zuko knew better.

"I…I wanted to ask you something." Zuko blinked. Toph never hesitated.

"You couldn't just ask me in there?" He asked, face scrunched up in veritable confusion. This wasn't like Toph at all.

"Can…can-you-teach-me-how-to-write?" Toph said so fast that at first Zuko couldn't even make out what she had just said. He replayed the statement in his head again, mouthing out the words in an attempt to understand. When understanding finally dawned upon him, he couldn't help but take another minute to stare at her in shock.

"Hellooo! Earth to Sparky!" Toph whacked him over the head, knocking him into the ground in the process.

"Very funny." Zuko groaned, rubbing his head.

"Sokka would enjoy that one. I didn't mean to do it but…just too hard to resist." Toph gave a nervous laugh, not noticing Zuko's deadpan stare.

"You're trying to change the subject." Zuko stated. Toph stopped laughing.

"Why do you want to learn how to write?" Zuko asked. She frowned and stood up.

"You know what, never mind." She growled out and turned. Zuko quickly reached for her shoulder, stopping her from walking away.

"I'll help." She smiled. "But we're going to start with drawing on the ground. That way you can actually see—well sort of—what you're doing."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's get started already!"

* * *

Toph glared at the ground. For once she knew the exact spot to glare at. Her forehead was pointed directly towards her finger, a finger that had no clue what it had done wrong. Neither did Toph, for that matter, but as she heard Zuko sigh for the forty-seventh time that day she really began to regret having ever asked him for help. In all her twelve years and a couple of months of living, Toph had never regretted anything, but Zuko…well, Zuko was Zuko. He seemed to function outside the rules of normal society. She said that in the nicest way possible.

"Say it," she barked at him. Her finger did not move from its offending spot. Zuko's hand instinctively rose to rub his tender stomach. It was definitely bruised by now.

"Tell me that it looks like 'ri' because I know that it does." Toph prodded. 'Ri,' of course, was the correct way to write 'sun.' She was trying to write 'yuè,' which read 'moon.' These were the simplest of characters, they were only just beginning after all, but she just couldn't seem to get them right. She was trying to use earthbending as little as possible to prepare for when she would have to write on paper.

"Actually, it looks more like mù. Oof!" A pillar of earth propelled the prince into the air, causing his back to collide roughly with a tree on his journey downwards. 'Mù' meant 'eye,' and looked like 'ri' only with an extra box, or 'yuè' with a line added to the bottom. As Zuko struggled to catch his breath he glared at the blind girl.

"Okay, that's it, I'm done!" Steam escaped his mouth in tiny tendrils as he spoke, and Toph could feel the temperature rising to match the firebender's anger.

"Wait, how am I supposed to...?" It was too late though, Zuko was gone. Toph groaned.

"I'm never going to learn," she complained, not even raising her head to greet the presence she felt at the edge of the clearing. He had been there for some time now, and had seen the entire exchange.

"I can help," Haru said with a caring smile, momentarily forgetting that the other earthbender couldn't see it. "We can work on 'shān,' which means 'mountain.' How does that sound?" Toph grinned up at him. "Just…please, try not to get frustrated so much. How many times did you throw Zuko into that tree, a hundred?"

"A hundred twenty seven, actually," Toph supplied with a grin. Haru looked perturbed as he cautiously approached her crouching form.

"Okay, so to write shān…" He drew the figure into the dirt, and looked up to see Toph frowning as she felt along the indents.

"The strokes have to flow. The second one is two movements, down then over. Like this." He gently took Toph's hand in his and drew it again.

"Okay, now you try." Toph dragged her finger through the earth, trying her best to copy his figure exactly. Halfway through, she growled and punched the ground. Haru stopped the pillar before it could hit him and tried again to show her the correct movements.

The next time the pillar came from behind and he was unable to stop it. After Haru hit the tree for the thirtieth time, he apologized and left, saying he needed a break. By this time Zuko had returned. Sighing pitifully, with an added sniff for dramatic effect, Toph was able to guilt Zuko into teaching her once more.

Over the next few weeks the three developed a rhythm, Zuko and Haru switching on and off until she could finally create the figures clearly and easily in the dirt. That's when Zuko pulled out the paper and the process started all over again.

"You can't push that hard, you'll rip the paper." Zuko was knocked into yet another tree as the fourteenth sheet of parchment ripped. When she was finally able to control her strokes she had to relearn the entire set so she'd be able to write without seeing. It took a while (if you asked Zuko he'd say it was more like a century), but one day, Toph handed Zuko a letter. The letter included where they were, what they had been doing so far, and a few other tidbits Toph had decided to add in.

"I'm going to rewrite this just in case and send them both. I'll also explain why there's another." Toph sighed.

"Fine, just let me throw this out." She reached for the letter but Zuko stepped back, hiding it behind his back.

"They'll want to read it. This is the first letter you've written, _ever._" Zuko grinned as he examined the dirt-smudged, sloppily written letter. "I'm just doing this just in case."

As he rewrote the letter, Zuko's thoughts drifted and he couldn't help but think about Sokka. He hadn't seen him since they had parted ways weeks ago, not even in his dreams. That meant that the warrior hadn't been sleeping the entire time; at least not when everyone else would sleep. Aang reassured him that Sokka was fine; he was simply spending all of his time training. Zuko, however, had his doubts. After the ink dried, he rolled the sheets up—Toph's in front—and placed them in the messenger hawk's pouch.

"Bei Fong Estate, Gaoling." The bird flew off.

"Thanks, Sparky." Toph said, walking up from behind. Zuko lips turned upwards slightly at the corners as he ruffled her messy hair playfully.

"Don't worry about it Toph. It was my pleasure." Toph unknowingly returned his grin as she escaped him under has arm and punched his right shoulder—_hard_.

* * *

Three days later, Toph was bored. Haru was with his dad and Zuko was off somewhere brooding. She decided to explore the forest. As she was walking around, she heard a soft _whoosh_ before something suddenly fell over her. In a panic she realized it was a metal cage. She was trapped.

* * *

**So...i think this chapter is a lot better than the others, it's not what i was imagining originally but it's better in those bits...definitely described more than i could manage XD**

**Bit of a cliffy there...not much...but i can almost guarantee from now on the chapters won't be the same length for every one XD**

**So...This chapter mainly focuses on Toph...not even just Toph and Haru, it's just Toph. Her meeting Haru, her learning to write...(I'm not sure if she'd actually be able to but i thought she would want to write her own letters to her parents instead of having her friends write them) and her getting captured**

**This chapter doesn't quite have everything i promised simply because it was cut into two parts but if it wasn't this would be twice as long...i'd say it's worth it, what about you?**

**Is the extra detail worth the wait or no? My beta now has every chapter i've written so far instead of one because i don't want there to be any references to what happens later on that they miss(Shoot, i don't know their gender...) And for this one they only had one so they have to read through every one of them...it'll be worth it though...now they'll know just what happened in the dream XD**

**Reviews are appreciated and can help me continue writing XD  
**


	6. Separated Part 2

**Okay, longest chapter for this story so far...I have to say it is a LOT better than it was before...and you got two chapters in it instead of one XD**

**Took a little longer and i STILL have no idea what to do with azula...and i just realized the last chapter was out for two weeks and i only got one review...do you not like the changes?**

**I like reviews and feedback, they make me keep writing...**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter...and don't get too mad at me...or sokka  
**

* * *

The sun had just passed the high point of its daily journey before Haru finally got out of the meeting with his father. Looking around, he finally spotted Zuko sprawled out in a tiny patch of sunlight that was able to peek through the sturdy trees. Walking up to him, he lightly shook his arms, only for his hands to be batted away.

"I can't find Toph," Haru said worriedly, leaning back on his haunches as he hovered over the prince. Zuko finally opened his eyes, blinking up at him in mild irritation.

"She sees with her feet, Haru. She can map out the entire camp and the area around it with ease, and you're telling me that you're worried about her?" Zuko asked incredulously. "I'd think she's safer than _you._" He shut his eyes once more, hoping Haru would take the hint and leave.

"But I haven't seen her for hours…" Haru continued obliviously. "I think something might've happened." Zuko sighed, finally sitting up.

"Any idea where she was last?"

"I _think_ she went for a walk but I have no idea where…" Haru trailed off as he gazed into the dense forest in contemplation, taking note of the man hesitantly shifting from side to side as he waited to be noticed.

"Tyro wants to see you two," he whispered, glancing not so subtly at the lounging prince before hurriedly turning around to rush back to camp. They followed the messenger to a large throng of earthbenders who were gathered in a somewhat distorted circle, all crowded around a flattened patch of grass with obscure markings surrounding it.

"Any idea what this is?" Tyro asked as they approached. Zuko knelt down next to the man and traced his fingers along the upturned earth. His lips turned down slightly as he stared hard at the dirt.

"First time I was in Gaoling, they imprisoned me. This resembles the bottom of the cage they put me in," Zuko stated.

"Toph?" Haru asked worriedly.

"Probably," Zuko confirmed, looking around the surrounding area. "They dropped it on her from above…" He said, not even bothering to look up. "Then they carried her this way." He followed the tracks for a couple of feet before hitting a dead end. He supposed that was where they had loaded her onto a carriage.

"We have to hurry," Haru cried out as he noticed the dead end as well.

Zuko merely rolled his eyes before quipping out a quick, "Try to keep up," before bolting. Haru watched in fascination as flames sprouted from his heels, speeding him up as he practically skated after Toph. Haru decided to take a page out of his book and created two pillars of earth to push his feet forward one at a time. He tried to go as fast as possible, but he was still following Zuko by the dying flames he left trailing after him. Finally managing to catch up, he took in Zuko's still form as he quietly approached.

"Is something wrong?" Haru asked. Zuko inclined his head forwards. Haru gazed in the direction they had been headed, and blinked as he took in the sight in front of him. There was a metal cage sitting atop a carriage…and there was a dent in the metal.

"Is that…?" Haru asked, frowning. A small hand pushed through the dent and Haru had to take a step back in shock. His heart was racing, and he thought if a body were to rise from its grave right next to him he couldn't be more surprised. Zuko was smirking as another hand pushed its way through the metal.

"What is she doing?" Haru asked, paling.

"Metalbending is my guess," Zuko replied, raising his remaining eyebrow.

"But—that's impossible," Haru stuttered out, recalling the metal prison in which almost his entire village had been entrapped. The firebenders had ensured there had not been an ounce of dirt within a hundred feet of the earthbenders; nothing but metal.

"Well, Toph's doing it," Zuko argued as the metal was ripped open, releasing the blind girl as she jumped out and landed not too far away from them. Zuko caught her widened eyes and relieved smile, but it was so quick Haru didn't. Her captors inspected the box, glancing doubtfully over the gaping hole as if not quite believing it was actually there. Zuko actually heard one of them declare it a trick before Toph threw them into the box and grabbed the edges of the hole, forcing it shut and trapping them within. She then climbed on top.

"I am the greatest earthbender in the world! Don't you two dunderheads ever forget it!" Emphasizing her announcement with a few, echoing stomps, she jumped down to greet the two with a shook his head gently as she approached.

"I don't know why I even doubted that you would be okay." He glanced at Haru who was still too shocked to do anything, "Now you just need to figure out how to bend sand and you'll be good."She glared in his direction…which unfortunately meant at Haru.

"Hey, why are you glaring at me?" Haru whined, shrinking underneath the heat of her piercing glare.

"Oops. Sorry," She replied sheepishly. "Let's head back to camp—earthbender style!" Shocking the two teens once more, she scooped Zuko into her arms—causing him to let out a rather manly squeak—and bent the earth around her feet to skate back to camp. Zuko's long legs dangled dangerously over the side of her arms, and as Haru followed at a much slower pace he couldn't help but feel sorry for the once fearsome prince as he clung tightly to the twelve year old girl, a painful fall never too far from thought.

Toph arrived a full ten minutes before him. Not a minute too soon for Zuko who had fallen to the ground to hug the dirt the second she let him down. He had to restrain himself though when he heard the mocking laughter emanating from the tiny girl.

"You actually squeaked!" She said in an almost disbelieving tone. Zuko threw her a withering glare, the effect ruined as she simply tilted her head, waiting for a response.

"Did not," he finally retorted. She merely continued to laugh, before going still.

"What is it?" Zuko asked.

"Fire Nation soldiers. They're headed this way!" She cried out.

Upon finally arriving, Haru was surprised to find the entire camp in a flurry as they prepared for the inevitable assault. However, before he was even able to say a word, soldiers burst through the trees, raging flames heralding their arrival. They surrounded them from all sides.

Toph instantly threw out her hands to create towering, rock walls that circled the small group. The other earthbenders reacted accordingly, punching the wall to shoot slabs of earth towards the attacking firebenders. Amidst the raucous din, Zuko was alarmed to make out a faint, crackling sound. That could only mean one thing.

"Get down, everyone! _Now!_" He cried out, and the earthbenders ducked as a blast of lightning pierced the rock, destroying a prominent portion of the wall. "Shit, there's a master with them," Zuko mumbled as firebenders rushed into the small area through the hole. He suddenly found himself snuffing out as much fire as he could, keeping it from reaching the earthbenders.

The firebenders were clearly puzzled as none of their flames seemed to be able to reach the earthbenders, but continued attacking nonetheless. The continued assault was fast taking its toll on Zuko, who could only watch as one of the earthbenders fell. The empty space revealed Zuko, who was in the middle of their circle, to the firebenders. It was now obvious why their bending wasn't working. Zuko shifted his stance as he prepared himself for the oncoming onslaught, flames licking at his open palms.

"Stop!" Everyone froze in surprise as a firebender raised a hand to point him out. "That's Prince Zuko!" Zuko didn't move a muscle. He knew he would need all the energy he had, and then some simply to defend himself. Fire didn't like to be controlled, especially not when its creator commanded it to burn while he commanded it to die.

Prepared for a battle, Zuko nearly keeled over when the soldiers respectfully removed their helmets from their heads and bowed down. Then he recognized their faces…faces he'd seen for years. His eyes widened in shock. Then the person he knew to be the aforementioned master walked through the confused earthbenders.

"Uncle?" Zuko asked hesitantly. "What're you doing here?"

"We found a nearby camp that was attacked and had tracked the attackers here," Iroh replied. "I must say, I did not expect to find you here." A relieved grin played upon his features, and everyone relaxed in face of the gentle warmth the retired general seemed to exude.

"Go back to the ship," he ordered. "We will say we could not find the attackers. I wish to speak with my nephew now." The soldiers nodded and quickly filed out. Zuko shot an uncertain glance at the surrounding earthbenders, before grabbing his uncle's arm and leading him to the side with an encouraging prod from Toph.

"They bowed to me," he whispered, a thoughtful frown emerging.

"The ship is loyal to you, Prince Zuko," Iroh confirmed. "They wouldn't go against the Fire Nation, but you can rest assured that you have their respect. And mine," he added, hand sifting tenderly through his nephew's newly grown hair. "It is so nice to actually see you, Nephew."

"It's good to see you too, Uncle." Iroh pulled Zuko into a swift hug, before pulling back to give him a quick once-over.

"Now, I would like to see how you're progressing with your firebending. It's difficult to teach you when I cannot actually see the results." Having expected this, Zuko merely shifted into one of his basic stances, breathing in deeply before letting his fire loose.

* * *

"Can you send Appa to pick us up?" Aang turned to stare at Zuko, inquisitive eyes blinking rapidly in confusion. He was once again seated along the railing. Once the bell rang everyone always seemed to rush inside, so the three had decided to make this their meeting spot. From atop his perch he had a pretty good view of his two friends, so he didn't miss the slight inclination of Toph's head as she seemed to glance up at Zuko in confusion as well.

"Why would you want that? I thought you were going to stay away until we left the Northern Water Tribe," he asked. Zuko frowned in response.

"We ran into uncle." Aang grinned.

"That's great! Why would you want to leave then?" He asked. Zuko's remaining eyebrow seemed to tense as he looked away, jaw muscles clenching as he contemplated what he should say next.

"Uncle…told me something last night. He said that Zhao's planning on attacking the Northern Water Tribe. He's gathering more and more troops as we speak." Aang's eyes widened as Zuko's words sunk in. He was talking about an _invasion._ "I want to be able to help. Toph can metalbend, so if she would be able to get on the ships, she can help as well."

Zuko's last few words drew Aang out of his daze as he found himself once again staring at Zuko in astonishment. "Wait, since when can Toph…metalbend?" Aang hesitated over the last word. There was airbending, waterbending, earthbending and firebending. They were the four elements, and as the Avatar, he had complete control over all of them. He was sure of this. Maybe he had simply misheard?

"A few hours ago," Toph stated, a smug grin curving her tiny lips upwards as she pretended to casually pick at her nails. Even Aang could see through her charade, but it didn't help numb the shock any as he continued to stare at her. He finally just let himself tumble off of the railing, landing softly atop the front steps of the school and staring into the clear, blue sky. A single gull flew slowly by, and Aang decided it was simply easier to just not think too deeply about these kinds things.

"Okay then. I'll see what I can do about sending Appa over. Where are you two?" Aang asked.

"Right near where you guys dropped us off, actually," Zuko replied. "Don't worry about it. If Appa's nearby, we'll be able to find him." Aang nodded.

"Then I hope to see you soon."

* * *

Sokka sighed as the wind gently rustled his tied back hair, eyes closed as he rested upon Appa's head. One hand was loosely gripping the reins while the other dragged through the air. They were headed towards the village, but were still some ways away so he had plenty of time to lay back and relax. At least, that was before Appa suddenly jerked to the side, nearly throwing Sokka to his untimely death in the middle of Earth Kingdom, Nowhere, and swooped down into the dense forest. He yanked at the reins, but Appa plowed on relentlessly and the two soon landed in a clearing.

"Appa! Come on, buddy. We need to go…" Sokka trailed off as he spotted Zuko casually draped against a nearby tree, brow curving slightly into his newly grown hairline as he dangled one of the weirdest whistles Sokka had ever seen. "Z-Zuko! Just the man we were looking for. Um…your hair sure grew out nicely…" he said weakly. Zuko's eyebrow didn't move, and Sokka was quickly regretting ever having climbed onto the massive bison in the first place.

"You've been avoiding me," Zuko retorted.

"How did you…" Sokka started, only to trail off once more as Zuko held up the whistle.

"Uncle got it while I was talking with Katara. He gave it to me before he left." Sokka nodded warily.

"Look, Zuko. I'm…" He paused as he heard a rustling in the trees. Toph and Haru stepped out, two packs shoved onto Haru's shoulders as he trailed listlessly behind the blind girl.

"Haru insisted on coming, and I think it would be a good idea. He may be able to help with the trebuchets." Sokka blinked.

"How?" He asked.

"Trebuchets fling balls of flaming rock. Geez, I wonder how an earthbender could help." Sokka blushed, and sunk further into Appa's fur. "Anyways, we should hurry." Zuko grabbed the pack at his feet and a messenger hawk flew onto his shoulder as he gracefully jumped onto Appa. Haru and Toph followed and the bison leaped into the air to return to the Northern Water Tribe. Sokka's eyes roamed restlessly over the rapidly passing landscape, before settling upon the preening bird settled on Zuko's shoulder.

"Where'd you get the hawk?" He asked.

"A Fire Nation camp," Zuko replied sharply as he rustled through his pack for some treats. "Toph's parents wanted updates, so I figured it would make things a whole lot easier if we got a bird." He glanced briefly at Sokka before lifting his hand, offering the hawk the various pieces of fruit he had found.

"Have you named him yet?" Sokka asked.

"No, it hasn't even crossed my mind." Zuko didn't even bother looking at him this time as he replied. Nevertheless, Sokka's eyes lit up in excitement and he clasped his hands to his face eagerly.

"Let's call him Hawky then!" Haru nearly fell off the saddle as he rolled in his seat, hands pressed tight over his lips in an effort to muffle his laughter. Toph, meanwhile, simply groaned.

"You can call him whatever you want," Zuko sighed. Hawky bristled slightly from atop Zuko's shoulder. This action didn't go unnoticed by Haru, who had been watching the interaction very closely.

"Man, even the hawk can feel the tense atmosphere," he stated. Sokka's grin quickly melted off his face to be replaced by a frown, while Zuko just rolled his eyes.

"Zuko, I wasn't trying to…I just…I was…" Sokka's arms flapped uselessly through the air as he tried, rather unsuccessfully, to convey his thoughts to the other teen.

"Flirting," Zuko supplied, not an ounce of emotion present in his monotonous tone.

"Yeah, I was flirting…" Sokka's eyes widened as he seemed to realize what he had just said, and even Toph seemed surprised.

"With Princess Yue," Zuko finished. Sokka's frown deepened as he stared intently at the other teen, not sure he even wanted to know how Zuko knew.

"He would seriously try that again?" Toph asked.

"As far as he knows, he hadn't done it yet," Zuko said, scratching underneath the hawk's chin. Anything to keep his eyes off of the bumbling idiot seated across from him.

"What are you talking about?" Sokka asked, gaze flitting hesitantly between the two.

"You testing to see if you were actually straight and in the process, breaking a poor girl's heart," Zuko stated. "Sad how the only thing you repeat is your mistakes."

"I wasn't trying to…" Sokka started, before Zuko cut him off.

"Aang assured me you were training. I figured it out the second night, though. You figured out how I knew all about Jet even though he doesn't remember, and figured the same thing would happen with you. That's why you decided to sleep during the middle of the day, while Aang and Katara were training, right?" Sokka opened his mouth to defend himself, before quickly snapping it shut. There was nothing he could say because Zuko was right. Zuko paid him no heed as he continued to plow right on, the harsh words not at all softened by the sardonic grin twisting the corners of his lips.

"On the bright side, while you were _'training,'_ Toph learned how to write and bend metal while I mastered how to create and redirect lightning. I'm sure Aang and Katara improved greatly as well with the aid of a master to guide them." His steely eyes bore into Sokka's, who could only shrink back in defeat.

No one spoke a word for the rest of the day. Eventually, they decided to stop for the night and found a pleasant clearing to settle down in. Zuko was forced to cook—he didn't trust any of the others near an open flame, let alone his dinner—and start the fire, so while he got that started the others set up the tents and rummaged for firewood.

He frowned when he noticed there were only two tents. Toph usually made her own tent, but they had decided that it would be for the best if she and Haru slept separately. Sokka, however, hadn't expected Zuko to find out so he hadn't brought a tent for himself. After they ate, Toph went directly to bed and Haru followed, climbing into the first tent. Sokka glanced towards Zuko, but upon seeing his meditative stance, decided to settle back to wait until he was done.

However, when minutes slowly dragged on into an hour, Sokka decided to call it a day and climbed into the second tent; his eyes falling closed without a struggle as he quickly drifted off. Zuko waited till he heard snores before sneaking into the tent. Grabbing his sleeping bag, he rolled it out near the fire. As he settled in, he was surprised when two columns of earth lifted to form a makeshift tent around him.

"Thanks." He whispered. 'No problem' appeared on the earthen walls above him before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Aang glanced up with a grin when Zuko finally walked into the classroom. He hadn't met them at the stairs that night, so they had decided to go to class to wait for him. When the prince didn't even spare him a glance though, Aang felt his grin quickly droop to be replaced with a frown. He glanced at Sokka, hoping for some insight, and noticed that he seemed to be upset, while Zuko seemed to radiate anger.

"I thought they'd be happy to see each other," Aang whispered to Toph.

"Sokka was cheating," She replied. "Zuko figured it out a while ago."

"What? With who?" He asked.

"Yue." Aang recoiled in shock, barely listening as Toph continued to explain. "Sokka did the same thing here, before you showed up. If Zuko could firebend here, Sokka would've been a pile of ash in seconds."

"You know Toph, I would really appreciate it if you didn't go around telling everyone." Zuko glared at Toph who simply laughed.

"You're the one who let him go alone, knowing she'd be there," Toph argued.

"I thought he'd know better." Zuko frowned and got up to leave. Sokka made to follow him, but the prince shot him a withering glare before storming out the door. The warrior hastily settled back in his seat, a petulant frown twisting his lips.

"I don't even know what he's upset about," he mumbled. "He hasn't been this mad since…" Trailing off, he quickly grabbed his bag and pushed past the teacher, following his boyfriend out the door.

"So Sokka's still not good enough to remember?" Aang asked, dejectedly.

"He said that his fighting wouldn't be anywhere near where it is if it wasn't for his swords master, Piandao," Toph supplied.

"So that's what we need to do. We need to find Sokka's master," Aang excitedly banged his fist upon his tabletop, slinking down in his seat when the teacher shot him a glare. "Any idea where he is?" He whispered when she turned around again. Toph could only shake her head sadly.

* * *

Sokka woke up and frowned when he didn't see Zuko. Looking outside, he noticed that there were two tents made of earth, and since Haru had gone into the other tent, that could only mean one thing.

Toph's tent vanished as she got up and stretched. Sokka swore he saw her ear twitch before she stomped on the ground, making the other one disappear as well. Zuko stood up, his stuff already packed. Soon Haru walked out of his tent as well and Zuko started breakfast.

"So…have any of you heard of someone called Piandao?" Toph asked suddenly. Sokka couldn't be bothered to lift his face from his bowl as he grunted a negative, returning to his food. Haru frowned in contemplation before shaking his head. Zuko, meanwhile, gazed sharply at the blind girl.

"He's one of the best swordsmen in the world, why?" A tiny grin broke out on her face as she blithely ignored him in favour of gathering more information.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"He lives in the Fire Nation." Zuko narrowed his eyes suspiciously, not missing the sudden twitch of her lips in response.

"That could be a problem," Toph sighed and returned to her rapidly cooling breakfast.

"So," Sokka said, breaking the thick silence following Toph's sudden inquiry. "We should be able to get back to the Northern Water Tribe before noon."

"That's good. It'll give them plenty of time to try and imprison me," Zuko mumbled under his breath, not intending for the others to hear.

"What did you do there?" Toph asked, oblivious to the surprise look he shot her.

"Well, it was about seven months ago…" He started and her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh." Sokka and Haru blinked, looking at each other in bewilderment.

"What happened seven months ago?" Sokka finally dared to ask. Zuko merely ignored him while Toph frowned.

"Let's just say Yue won't be too happy to see him," she revealed. Zuko carelessly stuffed his bowl into a sac, the clay clinking dangerously in response to the harsh treatment.

"Trust me. I won't be thrilled about seeing her again either," he stated before stalking off. Sokka watched him worriedly as he ladled himself another helping. Zuko was seriously upset. He hurriedly threw their bags onto Appa and the others rushed to accommodate the irritated firebender. They left while Sokka was still eating.

Zuko steered Appa as the others huddled awkwardly in the saddle.

"So…um…Haru, how's it going?" Sokka asked, tentatively attempting a conversation with the less intimidating male.

"Good. You?" Haru politely replied, knowing that the warrior was trying to make the situation less uncomfortable.

"Good." Sokka glanced uneasily over the side of the saddle, while Haru coughed. Any attempted conversation died down quickly and Sokka nearly cried in happiness when he once again saw the icy walls of the Northern Water Tribe.

Zuko, meanwhile, sighed as he prepared to land Appa. He saw the guards spot him and send a messenger to where he was headed. None of the others seemed to notice as hordes of guards surrounded the designated landing area. As the creature landed, Zuko jumped off, dodging the spear of ice that was aimed at his head. The others all froze in shock.

He locked his hands behind his back and dodged the water whips and ice spikes that passed right by his head. Flipping over a sudden spike that rose from the ground, he just barely dodged an ice disc aimed for his legs. When he landed, however, ice rose around his feet, locking him into the ground. He had no time to look as multiple spikes were shot at his torso, forcing him to fall back in order to evade them. His arms remained locked behind his back, both to prevent them from being iced to the floor as he fell back and to reassure the waterbenders that he meant them no harm. As he rose, he could make out the distinct forms of Aang and Katara as they rushed in front of him.

"Wait," Aang said, spreading his arms to protect Zuko from harm. Katara punched the air in front of her, melting the ice and allowing the water to fall harmlessly to the floor.

"You would protect the monster that tried to kill Princess Yue?" One of the waterbenders stepped forth, a snarl twisting his lips. Aang turned to look at Zuko who resolutely stared into the distance. Aang merely shook his head, before turning back to gaze empathetically at the surrounding benders.

"Look, I know how you feel, but he's on our side now. He's the one who informed me of the Fire Nation's plans to invade," Aang defended.

"He may have changed since we last met, but we cannot allow him to stay. The scar alone still causes problems for my daughter," Chief Arnook said as he gazed callously at the lone firebender.

"Man, Sparky, I can see why you didn't want to come," Toph commented from her seat on Appa. "If it was bad enough that even the best healers here couldn't do anything about a scar…" She whistled.

"Toph, you're not helping any," Sokka warned and she grinned.

"You're not doing much either, lover boy." Sokka frowned in response.

"How did Zuko even get far enough to hurt Yue?" Aang asked.

"He melted the entire wall and hurt anyone who tried to stop him," The chief recounted. "Even Master Pakku still bears scars from that incident. Once he got to Yue and hit her side…he just stopped and ran."

"Then why isn't he attacking now?" Aang pointed out. "If he got past every defense you had before, why is he just letting you attack him?" Arnook glared at Zuko, before sighing and turning to face his charges.

"Imprison him. If he turns out to be right about the invasion, we'll let him go." Aang gave Zuko an encouraging grin, but watched sadly as the prince was dragged off in cuffs.

Toph shivered and nuzzled into Haru's arms. "Great, now that that's solved, can I _please_ get some warmer clothes and boots so I don't freeze my feet off?" Aang gave a weak laugh before rushing off to get her the clothes.

* * *

**Once again i must thank my awesome beta, zoned-out for making the chapter as awesome as possible**

**I would love more reviews than last time! i worked hard to get the more detailed bits...and i'm loosing my avatar mojo...**

**So...review for me, please**

**I'll send out cookies...  
**


	7. Author's Note

**Well, it's been a while and I have semi-good news**

**I will move on with the story**

**but only after I rewrite it**

**I got a review from someone that reminded me about this story and i honestly thought all was lost at that point because my beta stopped responding and I had moved away from my family-i very stupidly did not grab the rest of my chapters in this move**

**Then i remembered that I had sent all of my chapters to my beta so that they could look through and keep an eye out for foreshadowing that i missed or not accidentally take it out so i looked through my yahoo sent messages and i found the chapters I haven't posted XD**

**I just reread everything and as i was reading, different ideas on how i could describe everything popped into my head, especially since between reading the posted chapters and the non-posted chapters I reread my reviews and one in particular(Thanks to Beahmont) Had me thinking of every little thing I could do to make it better on those chapters**

**But I decided I didn't want to have a bad non-detailed beginning keep people from reading the whole thing**

**Therefore I've decided to rewrite it all-with the exception of the chapter my beta had helped with as i can't think of much else I can do...but I will try to expand it a bit more**

**And i'd say the expanding is going pretty well so far, I've taken the first 256 words of chapter 1 and expanded it into 1,247 words...**

**I'm adding in many more details as well as new scenes as much as possible, I plan to go into a lot more detail to the point where I will almost definitely have to turn single chapters into multiple ones...unfortunately that means i can't end the chapters how i had them planned as definitely with chapter one i liked where it ended-brought in the confusion more though i am working in a new way to bring the confusion of the two worlds together**

**I know i have a mix of first person pov and third person pov and i may be bringing in other ppls povs for this to bring in different aspects instead of completely focusing on zuko as it seemed to turn into...might go a bit more into the little thing with sokka that was revealed at the end of the last chapter, it all depends on how long i have the motivation to do this, honestly...i'm really hoping it'll last long enough for me to finish this story as i know anyone who will actually reread these will be pissed at me if i do not continue into that which i have tormented you into wanting to read but unfortunately this means that it will be difficult to just go off of the chapter and go in when i get to it as there will be new information and insights, it also means you'll be reading knowing bits of information that you were not intended to know and for that i apologize**

**If you want, when i catch up to it in the other story(Cause I don't want to ruin things for that XP) I can post the original chapters here as I'm going to start an entirely new story to do this. That way you can get the story the way you know it and liked it from but after a certain point i will run out of those pre-done chapters**

**This is the first time I've done something this detailed or rewritten anything but as I'm coming up with plenty of ideas for original stories, I need the practice in both detail and completion as well as getting the story to work together so i need everyone's advice to help me get this the best, let me know if there's an overbearing amount of detail or if you want to know more about something...**

**Also, I still need to know what to do with azula though i have longer before that...**

**I enjoy writing things that twists the brains of my readers and makes them think in a way they wouldn't before so please, help me figure out the best way to do it**

**When I start the new story I will post on here that it's done, that way everyone who's got this on alert and wants to reread it can XD**

**I would like to thank everyone still with me for their patience, it means a lot to me, especially now...  
**


End file.
